


Through shadows falling out of memory and time

by Ireth_Anarion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Feels, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Immortality, Imprinting, Jealous Derek, M/M, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Stiles Stilinski Has a Crush On Derek Hale, Stiles is a cupcake, Tears, adoptivefather!Derek, alternative universe, baby!Stiles, sterek love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireth_Anarion/pseuds/Ireth_Anarion
Summary: So di stare facendo un'enorme cazzata, ma non m'importa.Si tratta di una AU in cui gli Hale e gli Stilinski formano un Branco unito. Stiles è un bambino minuscolo, Derek un adulto fatto e finito. Ci sarà angst, vi avverto. Ma anche molto fluff e leggerezza. E slow (mooooolto slow) burn. A volte la vita sarà ingiusta, altre sarà una favola. Nel complesso, è tutto un gran casino e io non so scrivere le intro. Probabilmente non la leggerà nessuno, fantastico.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Qualche giorno fa (due? Non ricordo più) ho pubblicato su EFP un estratto di una long mai cominciata seriamente. È questa. In realtà ce l’ho in testa da un anno circa. Doveva essere una OS, ma si è allungata tanto e quindi svoltiamola a long. Non so bene quanti capitoli avrà, credo che supereranno la quindicina, ma mai dire mai.  
> Il merito (o la colpa?) è tutto della mia best, altrimenti nota come Leinki su EFP. È l’unica persona al mondo di cui io mi fidi oltre alla mia famiglia, infatti le parlo sempre di tutti i miei scleri e lei mi sopporta con grande pazienza e corregge tutti i miei errori. La dedico a lei, in effetti la sto scrivendo per lei. Gn ♥ Muovete il culetto e correte a leggere le sue meraviglie.
> 
> Passando alla storia:  
> \- Si tratta di una AU in cui gran parte dei personaggi sovrannaturali sono immortali. Nella storia verranno spiegate pian piano tutte le “regole”, ma se avete dubbi potete contattarmi tranquillamente.  
> \- Le creature estranee all’universo di Teen Wolf sono tutte di mia invenzione, così come lo è l’esistenza di un personaggio che comparirà nel prossimo capitolo.  
> \- Alcuni eventi nella vita di Derek e degli altri membri del Branco sono stati stravolti perché, ripeto, è un’AU. Non segue in alcun modo il canon della serie.  
> \- Per ora ho solo il secondo capitolo già pronto, ma cercherò di scrivere il più in fretta possibile per aggiornare regolarmente (ansia). Forse una volta a settimana, se tutto va bene.
> 
> Non credo di avere altro da aggiungere. In caso farò un post scriptum (succede sempre così, sob).  
> Vi auguro buona lettura, spero davvero che vi piaccia.

  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Talia Hale era tra le Lupe Mannare più anziane e potenti dell’intero continente americano: contava, infatti, ben seicentotrentotto anni di esperienza, di cui quattrocentosettantuno trascorsi da Alpha.  
   
Nacque in una tribù che aveva grande familiarità con i _Figli della Luna_ : Capo Nijah, lo sciamano, durante le notti estive amava far sedere i più giovani attorno un grande falò per raccontare miti, leggende e storie. La preferita di Talia era senza ombra di dubbio quella delle Origini, la quale narrava di come una lupa e un umano, perdutamente innamorati, pregassero la Luna e le stelle affinché il loro sogno d’amore si realizzasse; dopo esattamente trenta giorni dall’ultima preghiera, i due si ritrovarono rispettivamente umana e lupo, capaci di cambiare forma a loro piacimento e poter finalmente congiungersi avendo tuttavia per sempre un debito con la _Bianca Madre_. Era una leggenda sciocca, certo, ma Talia – che all’epoca era una giovane ragazza di appena sedici anni – l’ascoltava rapita ogni volta.  
   
Ricevette il Morso all’età di diciannove anni, in occasione di un rito di passaggio che nella tribù portava il nome di “Ragahima”, ovvero “Depurazione del sangue”. Il Lupo che si occupò di lei si chiamava Kaunu, e la prese sotto la sua ala protettiva per insegnarle ogni cosa. Talia dimostrò fin da subito di possedere un forte autocontrollo che raramente potevano vantare “cuccioli” come lei, astenendosi dal cacciare umani posti nelle immediate vicinanze e preferendo affinare le tecniche di attacco e difesa cui il suo amato mentore dimostrava particolare interesse – benché la loro fosse una tribù pacifica che raramente entrava in conflitto con le altre.  
            Fu un’era estremamente armoniosa della sua vita, qualcosa che non avrebbe mai dimenticato e che, sperava, sarebbe durata per sempre.  
            Non fu così.  
   
I colonizzatori europei giunsero nelle loro terre quando lei aveva già compiuto centoquindici anni e, con loro, arrivarono anche quelli che si definivano _Cacciatori._  
            Capo Nijah aveva spiegato che non tutti i popoli fossero a conoscenza dei loro segreti, dei benefici e dei malefici della Bianca Madre: egli affermava sempre che fosse un bene tener nascosto agli stranieri cosa la loro comunità fosse in grado di compiere.  
            Ma i Cacciatori erano gente di tutt’altro livello: _uccidevano_ quelli come loro, soprattutto se non erano in grado di controllare gli istinti e gli effetti delle trasformazioni rischiando così di divenire un pericolo per chiunque stesse loro attorno.  
            Nel giro di pochissimi anni, la tribù di Talia venne decimata e i membri superstiti furono costretti a nascondersi nelle foreste fredde e buie; tra la gente giunta da lontano, quella _comune_ che ignorava il mondo sovrannaturale, presero a circolare racconti raccapriccianti e terribili allegorie che indussero parecchi gruppi a dar via a una vera e propria caccia al mostro: le streghe, in particolare, furono le più temute e le più ambite – sebbene trovare una vera creatura dotata di arti magiche fosse un reale e insperato colpo di fortuna. Numerosissimi furono gli innocenti catturati e brutalmente assassinati e, in quegli anni, la ragazza apprese che fidarsi di chiunque sarebbe stato un errore. Un errore madornale.  
   
Talia era certa che non avrebbe mai più pianto tanto come quando Kaunu morì.  
            Accadde mentre attraversavano la vallata che un tempo portava il nome di Tahmurak, assieme a un ristretto gruppo di loro simili. Avevano camminato per notti intere con brevi pause per i pasti e per un po’ di sonno, nella speranza di raggiungere una zona nascosta ai Cacciatori che permettesse loro di vivere senza essere sotto costante minaccia. Ma la fame e la sete giocarono brutti scherzi su di un _cucciolo_ in particolare: preso dalla disperazione, egli cominciò una lotta con gli altri membri del gruppo, e i rumori rivelarono la loro posizione. Ben pochi riuscirono a sfuggire alla cattura; Talia venne trascinata nell’ombra da un Mannaro corpulento che le tappò la bocca, ed assistette impotente all’esecuzione del _cucciolo_ , del Lupo con cui aveva iniziato la lotta e di Kaunu, rimasto indietro per dividerli.  
            « _Con il fuoco e nel fuoco_ », disse quest’ultimo.  
            Poi, Cacciatore gli tranciò l’addome, e così fece con gli altri due.  
            Di quell’alba, Talia avrebbe per sempre ricordato l’odore insopportabile di carne e sangue fresco, di odio e furia cieca.  
            Lei e gli altri pochi rimasti raggiunsero la zona, ci vissero per qualche tempo, ma non fu affatto come essere in un posto che si poteva chiamare davvero “casa”. Così, ripartì dopo pochi anni.  
            Da quel momento, rimase sola. Viaggiò raminga in lungo e in largo, incontrò Branchi e tribù, creature di diversa natura dalla propria, alcuni amici e alcuni nemici. Il suo fisico, congelato da tempo all’apparente età di trent’anni, non mutò affatto; il suo spirito, invece, acquisì sempre più saggezza, la sua mente divenne sempre più desiderosa di conoscere.  
            Lasciò quella che ormai aveva preso il nome di “America” per visitare Paesi nuovi, città sconosciute, culture distanti dalla propria. Aggirò i Cacciatori trasformandosi sempre più spesso in un lupo vero, e visse a contatto diretto con la natura per lungo tempo.  
            Era inevitabile, tuttavia, che prima o poi la solitudine avesse la meglio: nella seconda metà del diciottesimo secolo, Talia smise di nascondersi dagli umani e abbracciò un nuovo stile di vita vivendo come una comune mortale. Apprese molti mestieri, cambiò spesso abitazione e identità per non destare sospetti sulla sua eterna giovinezza, studiò e lavorò duramente. Rimase sola per tutto il tempo.  
   
Accadde all’inizio del ventesimo secolo. All’epoca, nella minuscola cittadina di Hill Valley, in California, tutti la conoscevano come la figlia dei defunti coniugi Margaret e Desmond Hale, provenienti dallo Stato dell’Iowa, impiegata come cameriera nella locanda di Mister Cleckfield. E, cosa più importante, nubile. _Molto_ nubile. Parecchi uomini tentarono di approcciarsi a lei, corteggiarla o, nei casi più meschini, molestarla – rimediando peraltro varie fratture, poiché la giovane non solo era bella e intelligente, ma anche _forte_. Nessuno riuscì a conquistare il suo cuore, _nessuno_. Finché nella locanda non mise piede un certo Adam D. Woolfbones.  
            Egli era un minatore di ventiquattro anni con il viso perennemente sporco di terra e un sorriso bianco come la neve. Aveva sempre modi di fare rispettosi e cordiali, in contrasto alla sua apparenza intimidatoria – ciò dipeso dai muscoli forti e dalla barba scura che gli conferivano un’apparenza matura e rude – , e in città era rispettato e ben voluto da tutti. Talia, la prima volta che lo vide, rimase folgorata dai suoi magnifici occhi verdi, ma cercò in tutti i modi di non pensarci troppo: non poteva certo perdere la testa per un umano dal cognome tragicamente ironico.  
            Naturalmente, le cose andarono in maniera diversa da come aveva previsto.  
            Il loro primo bacio avvenne la notte di Natale del 1909, e a quello ne seguirono altri e altri ancora. Irrimediabilmente innamorata, Talia si trovò a un bivio tra il dover rivelare la propria natura sperando che Adam accettasse il Morso, e tacere e lasciarlo andare spezzandosi il cuore da sola.  
            Decise di essere egoista: circa due anni dopo quel primo bacio, trattenendo a stento il tremore, rivelò all’uomo che amava cosa in realtà lei fosse. Adam non credette a una sola parola e pensò che stesse prendendosi gioco di lui per poterlo lasciare; lo sdegno, però, si tramutò in spavento e stupore quando lei gli mostrò zanne, artigli e occhi rossi. Non potendo credere a ciò che stava vedendo, l’uomo scappò via con il cuore che gli martellava in petto e che quasi assordò le orecchie dell’Alpha, la quale, sentendosi vuota e ferita a morte, si rinchiuse in casa rifiutando contatti con il resto del mondo.  
            Furono gli undici giorni più lunghi di tutta la sua vita. Poi Adam bussò alla sua porta: era pentito e troppo innamorato per lasciarla andare. Le prese tra le mani il volto rigato di lacrime, la baciò dolcemente e poi si scostò giusto quel che bastava per poterle mostrare il collo in un chiaro invito. Talia scelse ancora una volta di essere egoista, e affondò le zanne in quella carne calda.  
            Da quel momento la sua vita migliorò drasticamente sotto ogni aspetto. Ora che aveva un compagno, qualsiasi cosa sembrava più dolce, più bella: i colori, gli odori, le persone e i luoghi, tutto un mondo era di fronte ai loro occhi pronto per essere esplorato. Lasciarono la California per visitare il Nevada, l’Arizona, il Colorado, tutti gli Stati d’America. Lei istruì suo marito su tutto ciò che si doveva sapere a proposito della loro natura, lo addestrò e lo aiutò a divenire un buon Beta in grado di domare i propri istinti e sapersi difendersi da minacce esterne come i Cacciatori. Fu doloroso per Adam lasciare la propria casa, le proprie origini ed affetti e restare per sempre congelato nei suoi ventisei anni di vita, ma al fianco di Talia riuscì a reagire e abituarsi a tutto quanto. Insieme passarono attraverso le due Guerre Mondiali, le rivoluzioni tecnologiche, musicali e culturali.  
            Nessuno dei due ebbe mai alcun rimpianto.  
   
Era il 1972 quando, in un parco assolato di New York, incontrarono Claudia e John Stilinski.  
            Erano una giovanissima coppia di neo-sposi e, ai sensi super sviluppati dei due Lupi, apparve chiaro fin da subito che avessero un qualcosa di soprannaturale nelle loro vene. Claudia indossava una bianca tunica di pizzo lunga fin sopra il ginocchio, occhiali da sole tondi e alcuni fiori di campo tra i lunghi capelli color caramello, e nel complesso sembrava  una hippie estremamente dolce. John aveva dei comuni blue jeans e una classica camicia azzurra con finissime righe bianche e pareva un comune impiegato d’ufficio. Avrebbero potuto passare tranquillamente per gente qualsiasi, in effetti, non fosse stato per la loro esuberanza nell’approcciarsi a chiunque. Avevano un qualcosa di stravagante che colpì subito gli Hale nel momento esatto in cui presero posto accanto a loro sul prato assolato e disseminato di coperte colorate.  
            Si scoprì che la loro natura non era _pienamente_ sovrannaturale: le loro radici risalivano addirittura a prima dell’antica Grecia, e amavano autodefinirsi “ _Ayham_ ”, ovvero “semi-umani”. A differenza dei Lupi – che potevano diventar tali anche per mezzo del Morso e non solo per la nascita –, la loro era una specie che si tramandava unicamente per via diretta; smettevano di invecchiare alla comparsa di un piccolo punto blu sulla pelle e non subivano alcuna influenza dai pleniluni né da nessun altro astro. Possedevano, altresì, poteri innati: John, ad esempio, aveva la capacità di rendere tragicamente sincero chiunque avesse fissato negli occhi, portandolo a confessare ogni più recondito segreto o infame menzogna – questa dote gli aveva fatto guadagnare un rispettabilissimo posto nel corpo della polizia come vice sceriffo –, senza che la vittima si accorgesse di nulla. Claudia, invece, in passato aveva avuto il potere di comunicare telepaticamente con chiunque desiderasse, ma aveva perso la capacità a seguito di un bruttissimo sortilegio che le valse, tra i suoi simili, l’etichetta di “ _Danneggiata_ ”. Questa non era una cosa di cui esser fieri, e spesso si chiudeva in sé stessa divenendo scontrosa e violenta con tutti, perché _nessuno_ avrebbe mai potuto amare un Danneggiato come lei. Fortunatamente ci pensava John a ricordarle quale meravigliosa persona lei fosse e quanto fosse amata da tutti.  
            A seguito di quell’incontro, le due coppie presero a frequentarsi sempre più spesso e, neanche a dirlo, divennero amici, stipulando persino un’imperitura alleanza. Talia e Adam ora potevano ufficialmente dire di avere un Branco tutto loro che, seppur misto, sarebbe stato abbastanza forte da durare nel tempo.  
   
Laura giunse nelle loro vite durante l’autunno del 1976. Prima di allora, i coniugi Hale non avevano mai riflettuto sulla possibilità di avere figli, e si resero conto di averne sempre sentito la mancanza solo quando seppero che stava arrivando. Fu un parto sorprendentemente facile: dopo meno di un’ora di travaglio, Talia uscì radiosa dalla sala operatoria tenendo tra le braccia un incantevole fagotto roseo dai brillanti occhi chiari e un ciuffo di capelli corvini.  
            Derek, il secondogenito, arrivò esattamente undici anni dopo. Nel suo caso il travaglio si protrasse a dodici ore e fu necessario rivolgersi a un dottore coinvolto nel mondo sovrannaturale; nacque con i canini scoperti e le iridi dorate, rendendo così necessaria una lievissima – ma indispensabile – dose di strozzalupo che gli avrebbe permesso di non fare del male a se stesso o alla madre in quel momento molto vulnerabile e stanca.  
            Cora fu l’ultima e, sotto parecchi punti di vista, la più difficile da gestire: sebbene tutti e tre avessero avuto fin dall’infanzia problemi a controllarsi durante i pleniluni, lei in particolare rappresentò un notevole sforzo che obbligò l’intero Branco a cambiare residenza parecchie volte, così da non dover richiamare troppo l’attenzione di Cacciatori o, addirittura, comuni mortali.  
   
E ora, tutti erano lì. In un’anonima e noiosissima sala d’attesa, crogiolandosi nell’impazienza di conoscere il nuovo nato.  
            A differenza di Talia e Adam, gli Stilinski non avevano mai neanche lontanamente pensato di mettere al mondo qualcuno, e ciò dipendeva in parte dal fatto che Claudia fosse una Danneggiata: nessuno poteva garantir loro che il sortilegio su di lei inflitto non si sarebbe manifestato anche sulla loro progenie. In quest’ottica, era abbastanza comprensibile perché tutto il Branco fremesse per l’avvenimento. O quanto meno, una buona parte di esso.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

**THROUGH SHADOWS FALLING OUT OF MEMORY AND TIME**  
   
   
  
**1.**  
  
**Lay down your sweet and weary head…**  
  
 

   
Derek stese il collo all’indietro e posò la testa contro il muro con un tonfo sordo. Anche se aveva gli occhi chiusi, sapeva con estrema certezza che Laura stava continuando a far tremolare nervosamente la gamba sinistra. Poteva _sentirlo_. Era qualcosa che lo stava facendo impazzire.   
            «Potresti-», gemette tra i denti. «Potresti _smetterla_ , per favore?».  
            Silenzio. Quattro paia di occhi lo incenerirono all’istante, facendolo accasciare sulla sedia che stava occupando.  
            Sospirò, mandando al diavolo tutti loro, e si chinò in avanti per posare i gomiti sulle ginocchia e prendersi il volto tra le mani.  
            Era irritato, da tutto e da tutti, anche da se stesso. Soprattutto da se stesso. Perché non riusciva a stare _fermo_. Capitava raramente che si sentisse così agitato, così… come un leone _in gabbia_ , eppure ora non riusciva a trovare una posizione che fosse comoda per più di dieci secondi.  
            L’orologio alla parete segnava le diciannove e un quarto; erano passate quasi due ore da quando Claudia era stata portata in sala parto, e ancora non avevano avuto alcuna notizia. C’era un silenzio assoluto in quella sala d’attesa o, quantomeno, _un silenzio apparente_ : Cora aveva gli auricolari, ma ognuno di loro poteva sentire chiaramente cosa stesse ascoltando. Era la peggior canzone del secolo. Sembrava che il cantante fosse stato colpito ripetutamente da un fulmine e stesse riproducendo gli istanti di agonia che aveva dovuto patire.  
            Derek si strofinò stancamente gli occhi, poi si alzò da quella fastidiosissima sedia cigolante per fare avanti e indietro lungo il pavimento di linoleum opacizzato dal tempo.  
            Era ridicolo che fossero tutti così in ansia. Dopotutto si trattava di una cosa banalissima, un parto come tanti. Non era come se si trattasse del passaggio della cometa di Halley, che neppure avrebbe dovuto impressionarli più di tanto dal momento che avrebbero potuto vederla migliaia e migliaia di volte.  
John e Claudia avevano passato i nove mesi precedenti a comportarsi come se niente fosse, il vero problema erano state sua madre e le sue sorelle. Vocine stupide rivolte al ventre della donna, ore e ore passate a fantasticare sul sesso, il nome, le fattezze del piccolo, montagne di dollari spesi in inutili aggeggi superflui che l’avrebbero solamente viziato – come se già non lo fosse ancora prima di nascere.  
            Derek non apprezzava particolarmente i bambini, però questo gli era addirittura, quasi, _antipatico_. Sapeva quanto fosse orribile da parte sua, ma non poteva farci niente. Suo padre in parte lo capiva; se ne stavano spesso sul divano insieme a John a guardare la TV, bere birra ghiacciata e roteare gli occhi al cielo quando le signore ridacchiavano al piano di sopra parlando di primi passi, prime parole e prime rotture di scatole. Come se non avessero mai visto un neonato prima d’allora.  
            E ora, _dannazione_ , la loro ansia stava permeando tutta la stanza. Ed era asfissiante.  
            «Derek».  
            Suo padre, seduto compostamente con le braccia incrociate al petto e una gamba accavallata, lo richiamò con voce ferma e tranquilla.  
            «Mh?».  
            « _Rilassati_ ».  
            Derek sbuffò una risata piena di irritazione. « _Io_? Ma le senti?», disse, e indicò le sorelle che, per tutta risposta, gli mostrarono i canini.   
            «Le sento. Ma tu stai esagerando».  
            Cora gli fece una linguaccia. Lui la guardò con le palpebre assottigliate e la mandibola contratta, prima di risedersi lentamente.  
            Il silenzio calò nuovamente. Fu Laura a romperlo dopo qualche minuto.  
            «Ho bisogno di nuove fasce elastiche per le mani».  
            «Ce n’è una confezione nuova in palestra», ribatté Talia.  
            La ragazza schioccò la lingua contro i denti. «Nah. Ho consumato anche quelle».  
            “Consumare” era, per Laura, sinonimo di “bruciare”, perché lei poteva apparentemente sembrare una di quelle persone zen con la calma interiore e il chakra e mille altre stronzate, ma quando si allenava picchiava duro, e le fasce prendevano fuoco per la forza d’attrito. La mascella di Derek ne sapeva qualcosa.  
            «In questi giorni vedremo di andare a comprarle, ma ti avverto», e così dicendo, la madre le puntò contro l’indice in un avvertimento, «falle durare meno di un mese e a colazione ti servirò strozzalupo nei pancakes».  
            «Grazie, madre amorevole».  
            «Non c’è di che».  
            Derek, suo malgrado, stese le labbra in un sorriso divertito.  
                Ci vollero altre due interminabili ore perché un’infermiera andasse finalmente da loro. Aveva il volto rasserenato da un sorriso cordiale ed emanava un misto di odori tra sangue, sudore e stanchezza. L’attorniarono rapidamente – Derek represse a stento un «Finalmente, cazzo» –, e lei fece loro strada verso la stanza della neo-mamma.  
            Contro ogni aspettativa, Claudia era _radiosa_ : stava semi sdraiata sui cuscini e, malgrado l’aspetto ancora stanco e i capelli spettinati, i suoi occhi brillavano di una luce talmente intensa da illuminarle il volto. Appariva ancora più giovane di quanto gli umani credevano che fosse. Accanto a lei c’era John, seduto scomodamente sul bordo del materasso, con un braccio a cingerle le spalle e lo sguardo rapito da qualcosa di minuscolo che stava tra le braccia della moglie. Il loro _bambino_.  
            Gli Hale avanzarono in un silenzio reverenziale, avvertendo immediatamente il nuovo battito rapido e un dolce profumo di pelle tenera. Cora levò persino le cuffiette e le ripose nella borsa, tanta era l’attenzione che quella circostanza meritava.  
            Si innalzò un lievissimo vagito simile a un miagolio, poi il piccolo prese a piagnucolare sommessamente. Aveva una vocina troppo debole e _inesperta_ per dar seriamente fastidio a qualcuno.  
            Le donne si scambiarono sguardi inteneriti, per poi avvicinarsi alla neo-mamma e darle baci e goffi abbracci. Adam diede una pacca sulla spalla di John, sorridendogli fraternamente. Derek, rimanendo fedele a sé stesso, poggiò la schiena alla parete di fronte al letto e si “godette” la scena da lontano.  
            «Derek?».  
            Sua madre lo richiamò, le labbra strette in una linea severa e lo sguardo acuto. Comprese all’istante cosa gli stesse _telepaticamente_ ordinando: “Comportati bene e congratulati con i nostri amici o giuro che ti buco la fronte con il tacco a spillo dei miei stivaletti”.  
            Così, reprimendo uno sbuffo scocciato, si costrinse a sorridere e staccarsi dalla parete. Quasi come se avesse innescato una bomba, il fagottino prese a muoversi e piangere più forte. Claudia cominciò ad emettere piccoli versetti buffi in sua direzione, dondolando delicatamente le braccia nel vano tentativo di farlo calmare.  
            Il ragazzo già non lo sopportava più. Si avvicinò quel tanto che bastava da poterlo finalmente guardare oltre l’involto di coperte e arricciò il naso: era più _piccolo_ e fragile di quanto si aspettasse, con la pelle arrossata, il minuscolo visetto contratto in un pianto disperato, le labbra tremanti tirate a scoprire le gengive e gli occhi strizzati. Continuava ad irrigidirsi e a stringere quelle piccolissime mani a pugno. Nelle orecchie del Beta, quel piagnucolio cominciò a crescere in maniera talmente fastidiosa da portarlo all’esasperazione.  
            «Oh, calmati», borbottò irritato, quasi tra sé e sé.  
            E sorprendentemente, il piccolo _obbedì_. La posa si rilassò, il visino si distese e gli occhietti si riaprirono, annebbiati e confusi.  
            Derek inarcò un sopracciglio, stupito da se stesso, sentendo su di sé lo sguardo di tutti i membri del Branco. Ma quello che accadde dopo fu ancora più sorprendente: il neonato parve fissarlo per qualche istante, prima di alzare un braccino in sua direzione e tentare di afferrare l’aria tra di loro.  
            Fu come ricevere una botta in testa: Derek sentì qualcosa muoversi nel petto e procurargli una sottospecie di dolore non del tutto spiacevole. Si sentì come ipnotizzato dal bambino e, senza pensarci, avvicinò con estrema lentezza l’indice verso quella minuscola mano scoordinata. Se non avesse avuto la reputazione da difendere, si sarebbe _quasi_ lasciato andare ad un sorriso sciocco nel momento in cui quella mano gli strinse il dito. Ma Derek aveva, di fatti, una reputazione da difendere, così si limitò solo a osservare gli occhietti di fronte a sé e a studiarli come se potessero fornirgli tutte le risposte dell’intero Universo.  
            «Be’», mormorò Claudia, vicino al suo orecchio. «A quanto pare gli piaci, Derek».  
            «A quanto pare», mormorò lui di rimando, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli del fagotto.  
   
“Stiles” era il nomignolo che Derek aveva inventato per riferirsi al _microbo_. Trovava che fosse molto più adatto, buffo e irriverente di “Mieczyslaw”, che invece suonava arcaico e noioso – per non dire _osceno_. Ed era di gran lunga più amichevole di “palla al piede” o “lagna ambulante”.  
            All’inizio, nel sentire chiamare il loro piccolo in quel modo, gli Stilinski avevano aggrottato le sopracciglia – e sua madre e le sue sorelle gli avevano rifilato scappellotti poco affettuosi sulla nuca –, ma ben presto divenne comune all’intero Branco.  
            _Stiles_ riconobbe quel nome come proprio fin da subito.  
            Era un bambino particolarmente precoce e affettuoso: già a quattro mesi sorrideva mostrando le gengive rosee, e a sette mesi iniziò a pretendere di stare sempre in braccio a qualcuno, tendendo le piccole mani verso i membri del Branco – Derek in particolare, piagnucolando ogni volta che lui lo ignorava. Aveva preso il brutto vizio di volere il moro accanto a sé ogni volta che poppava il latte materno: gli piaceva stringergli l’indice con quelle sue dita minuscole e rivolgergli i grandi occhi ambrati e curiosi. Questo decisamente _non_ era un bene, perché okay tenere quel marmocchietto tra le braccia e dargli delicate pacche sulla schiena per fargli fare il ruttino, okay dovergli fare smorfie per farlo sorridere, okay cullarlo per farlo addormentare, ma guardarlo succhiare dal seno di Claudia _no_ : Derek era sicuro che ci fosse un limite a tutto.  
            O almeno, questo era quello che si ripeteva Derek ogni santa volta, fino a quando Stiles non si metteva a piangere e a tremare come un gattino randagio, diventando quasi _viola_ per lo sforzo; a quel punto, era costretto a cedere e a sedersi accanto a Claudia, con l’indice teso verso il piccolo e gli occhi a vagare per tutta la stanza tranne che puntati su madre e figlio. Patetico. Davvero patetico.  
            Laura e Cora, com’era prevedibile che fosse, _adoravano_ il bambino. Se lo contendevano come se fosse un premio, per prenderlo in braccio e giocare con lui, metterlo nella culla, cantargli qualche sciocca canzoncina che non avrebbe compreso mai – beato lui – e fargli il bagnetto. Ogni volta che Stiles strillava per attirare le attenzioni di Derek, loro fulminavano il fratello come se le avesse personalmente insultate. Il che era qualcosa che non lo sconvolgeva più di tanto, perché quelle erano due stronze patentate.  
            Il fatto che il Branco vivesse assieme sotto lo stesso tetto poteva essere sia una benedizione che una sciagura. Se solo John e Claudia avessero avuto un _fottuto_ nido d’amore tutto per loro, probabilmente Derek la notte avrebbe fatto sonni tranquilli senza essere costantemente disturbato. Invece, essendo – a quanto pare – il preferito del piccino, era stato tacitamente eletto come _Colui-che-si-alza-a-notte-fonda-per-calmare-Stiles_. E mantenne il titolo per molto tempo.  
            Verso il primo anno di età, Stiles cominciò a pronunciare le prime vere parole. Ormai sapeva dire “mamma” e “papà”, “pappa”, “mio”, “nanna”; nessuno si stupì più di tanto quando una sera, mentre erano tutti insieme in salotto a guardare un vecchio film degli anni settanta, il bimbo esclamò un «Dedek!» che provocò un aumento del battito cardiaco nel suddetto Lupo – che ovviamente ignorò la cosa e bevve un lungo sorso di birra.  
            A quel punto avrebbe anche potuto abbassare la maschera e ammettere quantomeno a se stesso che un po’ gli si era affezionato, ma poi Stiles imparò a gattonare, e tutto precipitò.  
            Dire che lo seguiva ovunque sarebbe stato un banale, scontatissimo _eufemismo_. Il Beta era costretto a guardarsi le spalle ovunque, certo di vederlo far capolino dall’angolo del corridoio con il suo sorriso tenero ed i minuscoli incisivi inferiori in bella mostra a renderlo ancora più buffo di quanto sembrasse.  
            E lo era, Stiles, buffo: più cresceva più parlottava tra sé e sé, canticchiava e si agitava come una trottolina impossibile da fermare. Quando Laura si trasformava in lupo completo, le tirava la coda e affondava le dita nel pelo folto ridacchiando con voce argentina, e poi finiva per addormentarsi quasi sempre sul tappeto accanto a lei.  
            Derek non lo avrebbe mai ammesso neanche sotto tortura, ma gli piaceva tenerlo in braccio. In quei momenti era bello sentire quel piccolo peso sul petto, quel tepore e quel profumo. Stiles posava sempre la testolina sulla sua spalla destra, nascondendo il visetto nel suo collo – Derek provvedeva a radersi perfettamente tutte le mattine per non rischiare che la barba irritasse la sua pelle delicata –, oppure lo fissava con i suoi grandi occhioni castani per poi avvicinarsi fino a che la punta del suo nasino toccava quello di Derek.  
            Era bello sapere che, malgrado la sua facciata di fredda indifferenza, qualcuno di così innocente nutrisse per lui un affetto sincero e incorruttibile. Lui ricambiava quell’affetto con piccoli gesti, sperando che nessuno si accorgesse della cosa.  
            Inutile dire che tutti i suoi sforzi risultavano vani.  
            «È perfettamente inutile che fingi», gli disse Laura una mattina, durante un allenamento particolarmente duro. «Si vede lontano un chilometro che gli vuoi bene».  
            Schivò un calcio alla testa e rispose con una ginocchiata dritta all’addome, che Laura evitò a sua volta. «Questo non è vero», sbuffò dilatando le narici e illuminando gli occhi di blu – la sua eterna condanna racchiusa tutta in un semplice colore. «È solo parte del Branco. E come tale devo tollerarlo».  
            Laura spiccò un gran salto all’indietro e fece scattare gli artigli, per poi acquattarsi in posizione di attacco. «Ah! Io non avevo specificato a chi mi stessi riferendo».  
            Balzò addosso al fratello e lo atterrò, ma lui fu abbastanza rapido da scrollarsela di dosso e tornare in piedi.  
            Imprecò mentalmente. «Sono abbastanza certo che non ti stessi riferendo al postino», commentò sarcastico.  
            La maggiore ghignò furbescamente, portando le mani sui fianchi. La canotta color indaco era macchiata di terra e sudore, la treccia che le fermava i capelli era spettinata e scomposta, eppure non dimostrava affatto di essere stanca: i suoi occhi erano ardenti e vivaci, il sorriso vispo e affascinante.  
            «Derek», lo riprese bonariamente, «guarda che non c’è niente di male ad ammettere di avere un cuore».  
            Lui cominciò a girarle intorno, come un leone pronto a sferrare un attacco. «Quale cuore?», la derise, corrugando le sopracciglia come a voler dire “ _Dài, sul serio?_ ”.  
            «Ah, giusto, dimenticavo. Tu non sei mai stato un sentimentale, _Dedek_ ». Poi, per un soffio, riuscì a spostarsi all’ultimo istante ed evitare il pugno del fratello, che si abbatté sul tronco di un albero con il fragore simile a quello di un tuono; dalla protezione alla mano destra si alzarono sottili volute di fumo e sulle nocche si poterono notare grosse macchie nere che avrebbero potuto egualmente essere sangue o bruciature. O entrambe le cose.  
            Derek lasciò perdere l’allenamento e poggiò le spalle contro il povero albero devastato, chiudendo gli occhi per rilassare respiro e muscolatura. Come la sorella, lui non presentava alcun sintomo di stanchezza, seppur i suoi indumenti fossero ridotti in condizioni pietose: quella sera avrebbe fatto meglio a infilarsi direttamente nella lavatrice piuttosto che limitarsi a una semplice doccia.  
            Laura scosse la testa, sorridendo ampiamente, e gli si avvicinò, posando un avambraccio sulla sua spalla. Gli batté un pugno amichevole sul pettorale. «Dài, non prendertela, fratellino. Fingerò di non essermi accorta che stravedi per il nostro piccolo cucciolo».  
            « _Ayham_ », la corresse lui in tono saccente e antipatico, che fece ampliare il ghigno di Laura portandola ad assomigliare _spaventosamente_ a un misto del Joker e il Grinch; Derek non dette peso a quel fattore e cominciò a levarsi le fasce. «A proposito», disse dopo qualche attimo. «Non ha ancora manifestato alcun potere, è così?».  
            Un’ombra calò sul volto della ragazza. Tolse il braccio dalla spalla del fratello e lo incrociò all’altro. «Già. John dice che è normale, che fino ai due anni i bambini Ayham sono come qualsiasi altro bambino umano. Ma Claudia è sempre più preoccupata, non fa che mangiarsi le unghie ogni volta che ne parliamo».  
            Derek era cosciente del fatto che per quelli come loro essere Danneggiati fosse un qualcosa di malvisto dalla maggior parte della comunità. Eppure lui non riusciva a vedere nulla di male in questo: Claudia era una donna dolcissima e in gamba, forte sotto tutti gli aspetti e indipendente. Non sarebbe stato davvero un male – almeno secondo suo modesto parere – se anche il piccolo Stiles fosse stato un Danneggiato, perché sarebbe stato comunque speciale e adorabile.  
            … No, pensò, mentre scorticava alcuni pezzi di corteccia dal tronco dell’albero dietro sé, non avrebbe ammesso neanche quello.  
   
Ottenne gli occhi blu a sedici anni, e avvenne in modo così casuale che a volte si chiedeva se non fosse stato tutto un sogno.  
            Aveva conosciuto a scuola questa ragazza, Paige, e per un po’ di tempo avevano avuto una relazione che dopo poco tempo, per decisione di entrambi, si era conclusa per lasciar spazio a una bellissima, intensa amicizia. Erano così in sintonia che avrebbero potuto passare per fratelli, benché a volte i caratteri fossero così opposti da cozzare.  
            Paige era bella, di una bellezza pura e semplice, senza pretese. Era quel genere di ragazza che sarebbe stata benissimo con un vestito leggero e dei fiori tra i capelli, ma il suo stile strideva con il suo candore: jeans e felpe larghe, spillette di band sconosciute ai più, Dr. Martines nere ai piedi. Ascoltava hard rock e suonava musica classica, era un controsenso vivente.  
            Era il 3 giugno del 2003. Non lo avrebbe mai dimenticato. Accadde così fretta che neanche ebbe il tempo di rendersene conto: un attimo prima erano seduti su una coperta in riva al fiume nella riserva, a ridere e scherzare, quello dopo Paige aveva una freccia conficcata nella schiena e stava sputando sangue. Derek era rimasto congelato sul posto prima di riuscire a comprendere la gravita della situazione. Ricordava di aver preso l’amica tra le braccia ed essere corso via, mentre altre frecce sibilanti fendevano l’aria attorno a loro. La ragazzina aveva gli occhi vacui e l’espressione assente, ma era ancora viva; provare a raggiungere casa sua però sarebbe stata un’impresa a dir poco suicida. Così aveva deciso di nascondersi in un avvallamento stretto e umido, più simile ad una fossa. Il terreno era scivoloso, la fanghiglia arrivava fin quasi a coprire le scarpe.  
            Paige respirava a malapena: continuava a fissarlo e, a dispetto del sangue sul mento e delle lacrime agli angoli degli occhi, pareva serena. Come solo chi sa di stare per abbracciare la morte poteva esserlo.  
            Fu in quel momento che Derek aveva deciso che le avrebbe donato il Morso. Era la sua ultima speranza. Però non aveva messo in conto che la freccia fosse pregna di sorbo degli uccellatori. Paige morì tra le sue braccia, lentamente, sempre fissandolo negli occhi con quella sua calma innaturale, come se lo stesse tacitamente consolando con un “So che non è colpa tua”.  
            Ma era, di fatto, colpa sua. E gli occhi blu che ne seguirono sarebbero stati l’eterna conferma della cosa.  
            Il Branco scoprì, in seguito, che a scoccare le frecce avvelenate era stata Kate Argent, Cacciatrice ripudiata dalla sua stessa famiglia per la sua natura eccessivamente sanguinaria.  
            Gli Argent, come Talia ben sapeva, erano i discendenti più prossimi del Cacciatore che secoli prima aveva ucciso Kaunu davanti ai suoi occhi. Lo stesso al quale lui aveva rivolto quelle ultime parole. _Con il fuoco e nel fuoco_.  
            Quella era una frase pericolosa, ma non solo questo. Significava che nonostante la morte, nonostante la sofferenza e i soprusi, la loro specie avrebbe avuto sempre la forza di ricominciare, come un fuoco morente che risorge dalle scintille.  
            Kate Argent doveva averla presa come una sfida personale.  
            «Non è stata colpa tua», sussurrò Adam, una sera di fine estate.  
            Derek stava seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, ai piedi del divano, intento a fissare vacuamente la pagina di un libro che avrebbe dovuto studiare. Sollevò lo sguardo, inespressivo, puntandolo su suo padre.  
            «È stata una fatalità», continuò l’uomo. «Non potevi sapere che quella Cacciatrice vi stesse puntando, né che la freccia fosse avvelenata».  
            «L’ho uccisa», mormorò il sedicenne con tono incolore, per poi riabbassare il capo sul libro.  «Conoscermi l’ha uccisa. Se non avessi… se fossi stato un ragazzo _comune_ , ora lei sarebbe ancora viva».  
            Provò a sottolineare alcune righe, ma la mano prese a tremargli in maniera incontrollata e ottenne solo di imbrattare la pagina con l’evidenziatore; lo lasciò cadere con un gesto stanco, prima di prendersi il capo tra le mani.  
            «Mi sento un mostro».  
            Adam gli si avvicinò e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio, come a proteggerlo. «Non lo sei, Derek. _Non lo sei_. Nessuno del nostro Branco è un mostro. Ci siamo sempre comportati bene, lo sa tutto il nostro mondo. Kate Argent pagherà».  
            All’epoca Derek non avrebbe mai immaginato che, in effetti, la Cacciatrice sarebbe stata ben presto catturata e rinchiusa nella famosa e terribile clinica psichiatrica di Eichen House. Quando il Branco seppe della notizia, organizzarono una cena per festeggiare. Derek però non vi prese parte: si limitò a mangiare qualcosa di semplice e andare a letto presto, salvo poi restare sveglio tutta la notte a piangere fissando il soffitto della sua stanza. Certo, Kate era stata rinchiusa, forse per sempre, ma Paige sarebbe comunque rimasta morta: nessuna magia sovrannaturale avrebbe potuto restituire a Derek la sua più cara – nonché unica – amica.  
            Il suo carattere cambiò radicalmente. Il ragazzino carino e sbruffone, amante del basket, che ammiccava alle compagne di scuola comportandosi come un idiota, si chiuse in un silenzio solitario e gradualmente prese ad allontanare chiunque non appartenesse strettamente al suo Branco. Nessuno avrebbe mai più scalfito quella corazza, nessuno sarebbe mai entrato nel suo cuore fino a fargli promettere di difenderlo a costo della propria vita. _Nessuno_.  
            Chi mai poteva immaginare che, anni dopo, seduto sul divano di casa intento a osservare il piccolo Stiles giocare assieme a una vivace Cora, avrebbe ben presto cominciando ad abbassare le sue difese?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

**2**

**Night is falling…**

 

 

 

Stiles stava piangendo.

Derek si rigirò nel letto per guardare la sveglia sul comodino. Segnava le 03:07.

Si stiracchiò brevemente e con uno sbadiglio si mise in piedi, uscendo scalzo dalla propria stanza per raggiungere quella del bambino.

Doveva avere ancora la mente annebbiata dal sonno, perché altrimenti avrebbe già capito che qualcosa non andava: Stiles non si svegliava più durante la notte da quando aveva compiuto due anni.

Entrò nella cameretta ad occhi chiusi, come un sonnambulo, servendosi dell’abitudine e dei propri sensi per raggiungere la culla di legno chiaro illuminata dalla lucina aranciata dell’abat-jour. Sentiva chiaramente i movimenti sommessi di Stiles, il suo piccolo cuore che pompava svelto il sangue lungo tutto il suo corpicino. Odorava di malessere ed emanava un calore ben maggiore rispetto al solito.

Derek spalancò gli occhi, ogni traccia di sonno svanita. Stiles non aveva mai avuto la febbre. Non sapeva neanche che gli Ayham potessero averne. Lo prese tra le braccia; il piccolo gli si strinse contro nascondendo il visetto nel suo collo. Era davvero caldo, probabilmente doveva avere 39 gradi di febbre.

«Mhn, ma che succede?».

Cora era in piedi sulla soglia della stanza, la vestaglia che sfiorava il pavimento e le ciabatte con le orecchie che la facevano sembrare una dodicenne. Si stropicciò un occhio con fare assonnato.

«Stiles», le disse Derek, telegraficamente. «Ha la febbre».

Quello parve svegliare del tutto sua sorella. «Com’è possibile?», chiese, avvicinandosi.

«È per metà umano», le rammentò lui, dondolando piano per far calmare il piccolo.

Stiles continuava a piangere sul suo collo, il sangue che gli pulsava violento nelle tempie. Era un pianto stanco, flebile. Era troppo debole per strillare.

«Penso che dovremmo svegliare John e Claudia».

Cora annuì e corse fuori dalla stanza. Derek la sentì bussare alla porta degli Stilinski e, intanto, lasciò alcuni baci sul capo del bambino, una mano sulla sua piccola schiena per assorbirgli un po’ del dolore.

«Sssh», sussurrò. «Va tutto bene. Va tutto bene».

Si svegliarono anche Laura e i suoi genitori, che si affacciarono subito nella stanzetta per vedere Stiles. Quando Claudia tese le mani per prenderlo tra le braccia, i suoi occhi erano grandi e colmi di preoccupazione.

«Non ha mai avuto niente, prima di oggi», mormorò tesa, guardando il marito. «Pensi che dovremmo portarlo in ospedale?».

John aggrottò le sopracciglia e posò una mano sulla fronte di suo figlio, ritirandola poco dopo con un’espressione cupa. «Abbiamo un termometro?».

Gli Hale si scambiarono occhiate incerte. Non sarebbe stato strano non avere termometri, dal momento che per la maggior parte di loro era difficile ammalarsi.

Stiles continuava a piangere, stravolto e sofferente. Derek si morse il labbro inferiore, prima di decidere di avvicinarsi e posargli nuovamente una mano sulla schiena. «Lo aiuto», si giustificò con gli Stilinski. _Il suo pianto è insopportabile_ , si giustificò con se stesso.

«È una cosa normale?», chiese Laura.

«No», mormorò John, scuotendo la testa, mentre osservava il figlioletto con le sopracciglia aggrottate. «Di solito i nostri bambini si raffreddano, tutt’al più hanno il mal di pancia. La febbre è rarissima».

«Potrei telefonare ad Alan», propose Talia.

Claudia si inumidì le labbra. Aveva gli occhi così grandi da sembrare una ragazzina. «Non vorrei distur-».

«È stato lui stesso a dirci di chiamarlo per qualunque evenienza», insistette l’Alpha, posando fermamente una mano sulla spalla dell’amica. «Se Stiles ha qualcosa che non va dobbiamo chiamarlo subito».

Claudia si morse le labbra, per poi annuire piano.

Nella sua ordinarietà, Alan Deaton era una persona estremamente singolare. Celibe cinquantatreenne di statura media e dai modi affabili, alla luce del giorno svolgeva la professione di veterinario; ma all’ombra, lontano dal mondo _comune_ , la sua vera natura era quella di druido e medico sovrannaturale.

Talia aveva fatto la sua conoscenza in una circostanza alquanto peculiare: era stato proprio lui, infatti, ad assisterla durante il parto di Derek. Dopo quel giorno, una tacita alleanza si era instaurata tra l’uomo e il Branco. Tuttavia, Claudia aveva non pochi problemi a fidarsi di lui: essendo stata Danneggiata da un conoscitore delle arti magiche, il suo istinto la metteva sempre in guardia nei confronti del medico.

Ma questa volta era necessario, si disse. Perché suo figlio continuava a disperarsi e bruciare e, se non voleva che le cose peggiorassero, Alan Deaton doveva accorrere subito in loro aiuto.

Così, mentre Laura andava a prendere alcune pezze bagnate per far scendere la temperatura, Talia uscì dalla stanza con Adam al seguito per telefonare il dottore.

Deaton arrivò in cinque minuti esatti. Aveva il volto vigile e concentrato, una valigetta nera stretta in una mano e lo stetoscopio già pronto al collo. Ordinò che tutti uscissero dalla stanza così da poter visitare Stiles in completa tranquillità. 

Cora si offrì di andare a preparare un po’ di thè per tutti. Laura, Talia ed Adam stettero accanto agli Stilinski, che si tenevano per mano con le dita intrecciate. 

Derek sapeva bene cosa significasse sentirsi in colpa per il malessere di qualcuno. Era qualcosa a metà tra la vergogna e la paura, come se da un momento all’altro potessero additarti tutti come responsabile e scacciarti in malo modo. Aveva avuto la stessa sensazione nel periodo immediatamente successivo ai suoi occhi blu, quando la comunità sovrannaturale cominciò a venirne a conoscenza e il Branco dovette schermarsi da accuse e ingiurie immeritate. Claudia stava emanando le stesse sensazioni. Si era appiattita contro la parete, lo sguardo basso, le spalle rigide come se dovesse incassarvi la testa da un momento all’altro. Doveva sicuramente star pensando al fatto che fosse colpa sua, del suo essere Danneggiata; forse suo figlio era nato debole proprio per colpa sua e si era ammalato perché, privo dei suoi poteri, era un bambino come chiunque altro.

Derek sentì il cuore incrinarsi nel petto. Stiles era totalmente umano? Senza i poteri, sarebbe invecchiato e morto come chiunque altro? La sola idea di non vedere più quel visetto vispo gli fece così male da farlo boccheggiare. Scacciò via quei pensieri, imponendosi di non pensarci più.

Cora salì poco dopo con un vassoio ingombro di otto tazze fumanti e qualche biscotto al limone. Ciascuno di loro prese una tazza, l’ottava per Deaton venne posata sul comò intarsiato, ma nessuno bevve. Erano troppo tesi.

«E se…». Claudia provò a parlare, ma la sua voce si spense subito. Era sull’orlo delle lacrime. John le baciò amorevolmente la fronte e Derek fece del suo meglio per non ascoltare cosa le stesse sussurrando all’orecchio: non voleva invadere la loro privacy.

I lamenti di Stiles si erano calmati da un bel pezzo, ormai. Quando Deaton uscì dalla stanza, l’orologio segnava le 03:40. Aveva un’espressione serena che fece rilassare tutti quanti senza che neanche cominciasse a parlare.

«Starà benone», disse. «Gli ho dato alcune gocce di Tamiro per fargli abbassare la temperatura e aiutarlo a dormire».

Il Tamiro era un medicinale naturale molto efficace ma estremamente difficile da preparare. Il druido ne aveva una scorta considerevole per ogni evenienza.

«Da cosa è dipesa la febbre?», domandò John, mentre Claudia tirava su col naso.

«Da nulla di preoccupante», replicò sereno Deaton. «Sta semplicemente sviluppando i suoi poteri. Probabilmente si tratta di qualcosa di così potente che non riesce ancora a controllarlo, e allora il suo fisico reagisce in questo modo. Gli serve solo qualche esercizio per incanalare la potenza».

Per alcuni istanti seguì un silenzio statico, come accade nell’attimo che precede una tempesta. Poi, contemporaneamente, Claudia scoppiò a piangere con il volto nascosto sul petto del marito, Cora e Laura si scambiarono un’occhiata emozionata portandosi entrambe le mani alla bocca, Talia e Adam sospirarono di sollievo. Derek si lasciò andare contro il muro, gli occhi chiusi e la testa rivolta verso l’alto.

 

 

Stiles ebbe la febbre solo altre tre volte, ogni volta meno alta rispetto alla precedente. In quei momenti, capitava che diventasse capriccioso e intrattabile, ribellandosi alle braccia di chiunque provasse a trattenerlo – Derek compreso, il che era sorprendente.

Strillava,  scalpitava con le gambe, borbottava parolacce («Giuro che non gliele ho insegnate io!», disse Cora la prima volta, senza che nessuno le avesse detto niente), affondava i denti ovunque riuscisse ad arrivare. Ma, nel concreto, non faceva del male a nessuno.

Si stabilì che Deaton lo prendesse in custodia tre volte a settimana per monitorare le sue attività fisiologiche e aiutarlo a controllare il suo potere. Erano esercizi semplici ma essenziali, e il bambino, che in un primo momento fece storie e non volle ascoltare il druido, alla fine si rivelò essere più obbediente e intelligente di quanto avessero sospettato. Il che era tutto dire, dal momento che ognuno di loro lo reputava un piccolo genietto.

Così, ben presto, tornò ad essere il dolce piccolo di casa, affettuoso e adorabile.

La natura del suo potere non era ancora ben chiara; spesso si concentrava a fissare chi lo circondava, quindi avrebbe potuto trattarsi di telepatia, che era stato il potere della madre, ma nulla lo garantiva al cento percento. Ad ogni modo, per avere un pieno controllo del suo dono ci sarebbe voluto parecchio più tempo di qualche mese: gli Ayham di solito raggiungevano la piena maturità dei loro poteri a ridosso della pubertà.

Derek non voleva immaginare il momento in cui sarebbe successo. Non era pronto a vederlo diventare un noioso stronzetto di quattordici anni allergico al contatto fisico e preso da amici, feste e ragazze. Fosse stato per lui, avrebbe volentieri indetto una petizione perché Stiles rimanesse piccolo, buffo e tenero a vita. Però non poteva, e il solo pensiero lo faceva sentire uno schifo.

Tuttavia, quello non era il momento di pensarci; ora aveva ben altri problemi da affrontare.

«Come sarebbe a dire che Marjorie viene a cena?».

Erano le sei e un quarto di sera. Era da poco rincasato dalla sua abituale corsa nella riserva, trovando le sue sorelle intente ad apparecchiare sontuosamente la tavola. Gli avevano dato la notizia in tono allegro, senza degnarlo di un solo sguardo.

«Quello che abbiamo detto», disse Laura sbrigativamente, allineando le posate in maniera maniacale. «Starà qui per qualche giorno», aggiunse, come se quella non fosse la notizia più orribile che il fratello avrebbe mai potuto ricevere in vita sua.

Marjorie era un _Cigno Notturno_ di gran lunga più anziano di Talia. Aveva novecento, forse addirittura mille anni – lei stessa aveva perso il conto –, ma la sua bellezza era fresca come quella di una ventenne. 

Divenne una creatura immortale per puro caso: una notte scappò dalla capanna dove viveva insieme ai genitori e i quattro fratelli per sfuggire alle percosse che suo padre le inferiva sistematicamente; si inoltrò nella boscaglia avvolta dalla luce bluastra, sentendo i passi degli altri dietro di sé che la inseguivano. Andò in panico, perse l’orientamento e finì in una pozza ghiacciata. Lì giacque per tutta la notte, nascosta dalle ninfee, il respiro mozzato in gola. Vide solo la luna sopra di sé e credette di essere morta. Non lo era.

Il Branco di Talia la conobbe nell’estate del ‘99. Per Laura fu amore a prima vista: stravedeva per lei, per i suoi modi di fare strambi, per tutti i racconti meravigliosi che aveva da dire, praticamente la venerava. Purtroppo, però, era difficile che riuscissero a vedersi a causa delle migrazioni del suo Stormo.

Derek la mal sopportava per il suo essere _incurante_ , come se tutto ciò che la circondava non avesse importanza. Come se fosse solo un sogno dal quale si sarebbe svegliata da un momento all’altro. Gli faceva dubitare della propria esistenza, lui che era sempre stato così razionale e con i piedi ben piantati a terra. Sapeva che probabilmente il suo atteggiamento fosse una conseguenza a tutti quegli anni di esperienza: Marjie doveva ormai aver visto tutto quanto. Ma ciò non toglieva che fosse irritante.  

«Non voglio quell’ _oca_ a casa mia», borbottò dunque.

«È un _cigno_ », lo corresse Cora.

«Hai capito cosa intendo».

«Perché ti è così antipatica?», brontolò Laura, che ora stava specchiandosi in un cucchiaio per verificare che il trucco fosse a posto. «Non l’ho mai capito. È bella, gentile e ci porta sempre tanti regali». 

Derek sgranò appena gli occhi. «Devo ricordarti cosa mi portò per i miei diciott’anni?».

Le due sorelle cominciarono a sghignazzare. Ricordavano alla perfezione la scatola da cento di preservativi personalizzati sul cui fronte un grosso lupo dal pelo nero esprimeva il suo giudizio sul sesso sicuro. Quando Derek la vide, divenne _viola_ dall’imbarazzo e la nascose subito sotto le travi del pavimento in camera sua, nella casa di New York. Stava ancora lì, probabilmente ammuffita dall’umidità, mai toccata neanche con lo sguardo.

«È stato _magnifico_ », ululò Cora tra le risate, scacciando una lacrima di ilarità dall’angolo dell’occhio.

«È stato il suo modo di considerarti un uomo», le diede man forte Laura.

«Se si avvicina troppo giuro che le strappo le piume», minacciò.

Lei gli puntò contro un coltello particolarmente affilato. « _Prova_ anche lontanamente ad insultarla in qualche modo e giuro che ti strappo gli attributi con gli artigli».

«Pft, come se Marjie potesse sentirsi offesa da qualcosa», commentò Cora, ma neanche finì la frase che il campanello suonò e un battito pacato, estraneo al Branco, si aggiunse a tutti gli altri presenti in casa.

Laura lasciò perdere il coltello e, illuminandosi tutta, quasi fluttuò fino all’ingresso per aprire – _strappare dai cardini_ – la porta e rivelare la loro ospite, mentre il fratello e la sorella camminavano al suo seguito.

Marjorie era di una bellezza straziante, ma questa non era una novità. I grandi occhi grigi stavano osservando i tre fratelli Hale come avrebbero potuto osservare un muro bianco: erano statici, inespressivi. I capelli biondo platino erano corti sulla nuca e lunghi sul davanti, con qualche ciocca tinta di colori pastello. Neanche l’orrendo abbigliamento riusciva a farla sfiorire. Calzava delle Chuck Taylor di stoffa chiara che mal si intonavano alla gonna di un giallo squillante e al golfino bordeaux troppo lungo, lasciato aperto per rivelare una camicia di denim al di sotto. Non si era mai interessata troppo dell’aspetto che aveva da umana.

«Buonasera», disse formalmente. «Come state? Vi trovo bene».

Laura rispose con un urlo così squillante che tutti gli abitanti della casa dovettero tapparsi le orecchie; si gettò a capofitto tra le sue braccia e la strinse forte, dondolandosi sul posto, piagnucolando su quanto le fosse mancata e quanto fosse contenta di rivederla.

Marjie ricambiò l’abbraccio dandole tenui ed impacciate pacche sulla schiena.

«Ha avuto un esaurimento?», chiese in tono comprensivo, rivolgendosi a Derek e Cora.

La minore degli Hale scrollò le spalle e sospirò come se avesse a che fare con una manica di deficienti. «Nah. Era solo impaziente di rincontrarti».

«Oh, capisco».

«Forza, Laura, falla entrare».

La mora la lasciò andare con un sorriso raggiante. Era così su di giri che si caricò le due valigie enormi sulla schiena e le portò nella stanza degli ospiti al piano di sopra, per poi scendere e pararsi dinanzi al Cigno. Compì tutto nello stesso lasso di tempo che impiegò Derek a chiudere la porta di casa.

«Hai fatto buon viaggio?», chiese, parlando velocemente, mentre tutti camminavano verso il divano.

«Oh, sì, è stato molto piacevole», replicò la bionda in tono trasognato. «Ho dormito per gran parte del volo».

«Ho un ragno in faccia?». Marjorie sollevò le sopracciglia quasi trasparenti.

«Come hai fatto a volare e dormir- aspetta, sei venuta in aereo?». 

«Sì. Sarebbe stato difficile volare fin qui con le valigie strette nel becco», spiegò pratica, senza alcuna traccia di ironia. «Io e il mio Stormo abbiamo deciso che sarebbe stata una buona idea passare qui un paio di settimane, sapete, perché è il periodo migliore. Poi andremo a sud. Ciao Derek».

Derek deglutì. Quegli occhi fissi lo mettevano sempre a disagio. «Marjorie».

«Ti trovo cresciuto. Sei molto bello, sai? Hai bisogno di altre scatole di prese-».

Lui la interruppe con un ringhio, ma lei non parve minimamente scalfita dalla cosa; si voltò a guardare Cora che si era piegata in due dalle risate.

In quel momento, John e Claudia fecero la loro comparsa tenendo Stiles per entrambe le manine. Indossava dei minuscoli jeans chiari abbinati a un leggero maglioncino rosso e delle scarpette che erano la miniatura perfetta delle sneakers. I suoi capelli sottili erano stati pettinati con cura, il ciuccio di caucciù si muoveva impercettibilmente per le suzioni.

Lui e Marjorie non si erano mai incontrati prima di allora; quando i suoi grandi occhi castani la videro, al centro del soggiorno, si sgranarono maggiormente e lui si nascose dietro le gambe della mamma, premendo il viso contro il retro delle ginocchia.

«Marjie», la salutò John con un largo sorriso, posandole le mani sulle spalle per darle due baci sulle guance. «Che piacere rivederti».

«È un piacere anche per me, Sceriffo».

«Uh? Puoi chiamarmi John», rise lui, allontanandosi, permettendo alla moglie di salutare a sua volta la ragazza.

«Oh, lo so. Avevo dimenticato il tuo nome», replicò lei con una sincerità disarmante. «Claudia, complimenti, il nuovo taglio ti dona», aggiunse, fissando la donna.

«Grazie, anche il tuo non è male».

«Oh, lo so», disse distrattamente, poi si sporse per guardare Stiles che aveva ancora la faccia paffuta nascosta contro le ginocchia della mamma. Il bambino si allontanò di poco, giusto per sbirciare quella sconosciuta, poi si “rifugiò” nuovamente.

Tutti – o quasi – ridacchiarono.

«Marjorie», cominciò John solenne, «voglio presentarti una persona molto speciale».

Lei spalancò appena gli occhi. «Il Presidente?».

«Cos- Uh, no, mio figlio. Mieczyslaw».

«Oh, che sollievo», sospirò lei. «Sarebbe stato terribile dover fare la sua conoscenza senza neanche avergli portato qualcosa dall’Australia».

Derek si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia, imitato da Cora.

Con delicatezza, Claudia si scostò per rivelare il piccolo. Stiles aveva le manine davanti al ciuccio chiuse in piccoli pugni timorosi; guardò Marjorie dal basso, timidamente, poi il suo sguardo sondò tutti i volti presenti nel soggiorno fino a fermarsi su una figura in particolare.

«‘Mbaccio a Dedek», disse, la voce sottile come il pigolio di un pulcino. Stese le braccia verso il Beta, che non attese un secondo di più per sollevarlo e avvolgerlo in un abbraccio protettivo. Stiles, come sempre, premette il viso contro il suo collo.

«È molto carino», commentò il Cigno. «Peccato per il nome», aggiunse, con la stessa leggerezza.

Derek ricacciò un ringhio nel petto e strofinò una guancia contro la testolina del piccino. Una sua mano, grande e calda, gli stava carezzando la schiena in movimenti lenti e rassicuranti.

 

 

Marjorie aveva portato doni dall’Australia per tutti i presenti. Una collana di pietre grosse per Talia, orecchini coloratissimi per Claudia, due vesti di stoffa leggera per Laura e Cora – uno indaco e l’altro bianco –, due camicie fatte a mano per Adam e John, una giacca di pelle per Derek – che aveva sospirato di sollievo tra sé e sé. Aveva persino portato qualcosa per il piccolo Stilinski, perché Laura le aveva parlato di lui e sapeva quanto fosse affettuoso: era un coniglietto di pezza colorata che il bambino parve adorare subito, infatti lo tenne stretto a sé per tutta la sera.   

La cena trascorse piacevolmente, anche se lei non mangiò granché. La sua dieta, infatti, comprendeva davvero pochissimi alimenti, tutti rigorosamente vegetariani e biologici: pane di grano morbido reso umido da acqua tiepida, patate lesse senza sale, carote bollite e lattuga dalla foglia larga. Raramente si concedeva qualche boccone di frutta e mai, assolutamente _mai_ dolci, fritture e alcolici.

Mancava un quarto alle undici quando Stiles cominciò a sbadigliare. Erano tutti in soggiorno a ridere e ascoltare i racconti di Marjorie su un Kanima particolarmente avvenente che voleva corteggiarla con delle carcasse di topo, e lui era seduto sulle ginocchia della mamma con il coniglio stretto al petto.

«Fonno», disse, parlando un po’ male per via del ciucco. «Mama, c’ho fonno».

Claudia gli diede un bacio sulla testa. «Va bene, andiamo subito». Fece per alzarsi, ma lui l’interruppe.

«Voio i’ bibbero co Dedek».

Marjorie inclinò la testa di lato. «Che significa?».

«“Voglio il biberon con Derek”», spiegò la donna, poi si volse con un sorriso di scuse verso il ragazzo. «Tesoro, ti dispiace?».

«No, assolutamente», rispose lui, che si era alzato dal suo posto appena Stiles aveva parlato; allungò le braccia per prenderlo in braccio e il bambino gli si accoccolò contro, gli occhi stanchi e il coniglietto di pezza stretto mollemente in una mano.

«Forza, dài la buonanotte a tutti», gli sussurrò Derek contro una tempia.

Stiles si tolse il ciuccio e sorrise. «‘natotte tutti!», cinguettò.

Il Beta nascose un sorriso intenerito tra i suoi capelli sottili e salutò a sua volta con un cenno della mano, scomparendo in cucina per preparare il biberon.

Stiles era già mezzo addormentato quando lui lo depositò nella culla piena di cuscini colorati e giocattoli. Lo posizionò supino così da potergli far bere il latte più facilmente e osservò come le piccole mani, anche in dormiveglia, stessero accarezzando dolcemente il tessuto morbido del coniglietto; sentì il proprio petto fare un po’ male. Ascoltò il delicato battito del suo cuoricino che pian piano rallentava la cadenza, così come il suo respiro.

Quando il latte finì, Stiles allontanò il biberon muovendo la testa di lato. «Pendi i’ cciuccio», biascicò.

Derek  sorrise e glielo porse. Stiles se lo sistemò per bene in bocca e rotolò su un fianco, con un sospiro soddisfatto. Il Licantropo lo osservò per qualche attimo, sentendosi incredibilmente _in pace_ ; gli sistemò la copertina e provò a sfilargli il peluche dalle braccia per farlo stare più comodo, ma lui, ormai quasi del tutto addormentato, trovò la forza di stringere la presa e borbottare: «Non toccae pupasso».

Derek sorrise ancora. «Buonanotte, Stiles», sussurrò, prima di chinarsi per baciargli dolcemente una guancia paffuta.

Il bambino sciolse la presa ferrea sul pupazzo per carezzargli uno zigomo con la stessa delicatezza di una piuma.

Il cuore di Derek pulsò dolorosamente.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

**3**

**You have come to journey’s end.**

 

 

 

 

Per i primi giorni, sopportare Marjorie non fu un’impresa così eroica come Derek aveva preventivato; la ragazza era piuttosto tranquilla, si faceva i fatti suoi e per lo più veniva distratta dalla compagnia di Laura e Cora. Ben presto, però, la sua vera indole venne a galla: era una persona estremamente mattiniera e amante della musica indie, e le due cose unite insieme ebbero come risultato un risveglio suonato e cantato per tutti i giorni della sua permanenza.

La trovavano sempre appollaiata sul divano in soggiorno con una chitarra scordata che aveva ricevuto in dono nei primi anni sessanta – un vecchio arnese che portava la firma di un certo John Lennon, chissà poi chi fosse costui –, pronta a schitarrare e _ululare_ – perché il suo non poteva proprio definirsi _cantare –_ un «Buongiorno, persone magnifiche, grazie per ospitarmi con amore e calore». Tra tutti loro, Laura sembrava l’unica a trovare la cosa sinceramente divertente.

Ma le stramberie del Cigno non finivano qui. A quanto pare, trascorrere così tanto tempo insieme ai soli esseri sovrannaturali le aveva portato via dalla mente la consapevolezza che esistessero _anche_ persone ignare del loro mondo, perché una mattina, dopo essere uscita dal centro commerciale in compagnia di Laura e Cora, dichiarò di essere stanca di camminare e che sarebbe tornata a casa volando; così, le sue braccia vennero sostituite da due ali bianche e gigantesche.

Le due sorelle Hale ebbero il loro bel da fare per convincere la folla sgomenta che si trattasse di un trucchetto di magia, che la biondina fosse un’artista di strada un po’ eccentrica, ma alla fine tutti parvero crederci e le lasciarono una cospicua mancia che lei si mise a raccogliere con il becco.

Per tutto il periodo di permanenza di Marjorie, Derek fece del suo meglio per stare lontano di casa, ma non riuscì mai del tutto ad allontanarsi dalla riserva. Trascorreva le mattinate a nuotare nel lago, avanti e indietro, finché i muscoli delle spalle non gli dolevano per il troppo sforzo – cosa che accadeva davvero raramente, visto il suo fisico vigoroso – e i pomeriggi si allenava con suo padre nella lotta corpo a corpo. Ormai aveva ventidue anni, il suo invecchiamento si sarebbe arrestato da un momento all’altro, quindi doveva cercare in tutti i modi di acquisire controllo nelle sue trasformazioni in lupo completo che, al momento, duravano non più di un paio di minuti.

La ragione per cui non riusciva a superare il chilometro di lontananza era imbarazzante e lo faceva sentire patetico, ma era così forte da non poterla ignorare. Era una ragione alta ottanta centimetri, pesante undici chili scarsi, con grandi occhi ambrati e sottili capelli castano chiaro. Questa ragione aveva una risata argentina e piccoli incisivi da latte leggermente in avanti che facevano pensare a uno scoiattolino. Derek non voleva allontanarsi troppo perché doveva monitorare la situazione, essere pronto a correre appena avesse sentito che qualcosa non andava, perché a volte gli sembrava che il resto del Branco prendesse sottogamba la sicurezza di un bambino così piccolo. Era semplicemente apprensivo, ecco tutto.

C’erano volte in cui andava a controllare che dormisse tranquillo nella sua culla, non contento di sentire il suo battito dalla propria stanza. Stiles era così carino quando dormiva. In realtà lo era sempre, ma nell’incoscienza del sonno la sua innocenza diventava così palese da stringere il cuore. Aveva le ciglia lunghe che gli sfioravano le guance paffute, la bocca coperta dal ciuccio che di tanto in tanto suggeva inconsapevolmente, le piccole dita strette attorno al coniglietto di pezza che aveva ribattezzato con il nome di “Dedek”, perché il Mannaro aveva gli incisivi ridicolmente lunghi e Cora per prima aveva suggerito quella somiglianza.

In alcuni momenti, Derek si sentiva così legato a lui che i suoi occhi cominciavano a bruciare. Era come una sensazione di dolorosa dolcezza, una malinconia che gli occludeva la gola e gli faceva battere il cuore a mille. Gli voleva così bene, avrebbe dato la vita per quel piccolo mucchietto d’ossa. E sentiva che quell’affetto era ricambiato perché, in una stanza piena di familiari e amici, Stiles avrebbe sempre scelto di stare tra le sue braccia.

L’idea di diventare padre aveva ronzato nella sua mente più di una volta, ma non seriamente, non con quel reale desiderio che si prova in casi simili. Era più un ronzio lieve, come quando sei steso sotto il sole estivo e un moscerino ti svolazza pigramente attorno. Però immaginava che lo sarebbe diventato, prima o poi, e il pensiero era… _strano_. Non si era mai visto tanto nei panni di capo famiglia, con tutte le responsabilità che ne conseguono. Forse suo figlio sarebbe stato indipendente come lui, e insieme avrebbero viaggiato per il mondo senza mai fermarsi troppo.

Non aveva mai capito fino in fondo quanto somigliasse a sua madre. Non fisicamente, oh, certo, da quel punto di vista era la copia sputata di Adam. Ma dentro di sé, Derek nascondeva lo spirito libero di Talia. Persone come loro, _creature_ come loro, avrebbero per sempre appartenuto alle foreste sconfinate e ai corsi d’acqua impetuosi, alle lande lontane dagli occhi degli umani. Era qualcosa di innato, un richiamo naturale che li avrebbe sempre fatti sentire, nonostante fossero circondati da tutte le persone che amavano, come se non si trovassero pienamente a casa loro.

Probabilmente era anche per questo che odiava Marjorie. Odiare, poi, che parolone. Più che altro non la sopportava; aveva tutto ciò che si potesse desiderare, un paio d’ali e nessun legame, eppure sembrava non importarle. Lei e quella _stupida_ chitarra e quelle sue stupide canzoni indie.    


  
  
Claudia entrò in casa come una furia, i capelli scompigliati e le guance rosse come mele. Reggeva uno Stiles piuttosto perplesso con un braccio e una borsa a tracolla con l’altro, e quando Talia le chiese cosa fosse successo lei si limitò a dire un veloce «Sssh!» prima di mettere a sedere il figlio sul tavolino da caffè. Derek fece un piccolo scatto in avanti quasi senza rendersene conto.

Era venerdì pomeriggio e la casa era relativamente vuota: Cora, Laura e Marjie erano andate al cinema, mentre Adam e John avrebbero finito il turno in centrale verso le dieci di sera. Derek sarebbe uscito di lì a poco insieme ad una ragazza, Jennifer, con cui si frequentava da un paio di settimane. Era simpatica e bella, ma aveva la sensazione che non sarebbe durata con lei.

Claudia si acquattò per guardare Stiles negli occhi. Aveva uno sguardo spiritato, reso ancora più inquietante dal colore chiaro delle sue iridi. Nessuno dei due Hale li presenti aveva idea di cosa potesse esserle successo: era uscita solo una ventina di minuti prima per andare a prendere il piccolo da casa di Deaton.

«Tesoro?», tentò Talia, i lineamenti distorti dall’apprensione.

L’amica sollevò un braccio in sua direzione per farle cenno di tacere, senza distogliere l’attenzione dal volto intimidito di suo figlio. Era piccolissimo, con le gambe che penzolavano dal tavolino basso e le minuscole spalle incurvate all’ingiù.

Derek ricacciò un ringhio dal fondo della sua gola, tutti i muscoli pronti a scattare. Si sentiva teso come durante una battuta di caccia.

Poi, l’aria intorno a loro cambiò: un miscuglio di rabbia, paura e potenza, che sapeva di bruciato e frizzava nel naso, si sprigionò dalla figurina esile di Stiles producendo una forza tale che il corpo di Claudia quasi si mosse da solo per allontanarsi. Gli occhi le divennero vitrei per qualche istante: si alzò di scatto, indietreggiando come sbalzata via da una bomba, fino a che le spalle cozzarono contro la parete alla quale erano appesi diversi quadri che caddero a terra. Le orecchie di Derek registrarono diversi suoni, mentre si lanciava verso il bambino. Udì il ruggito di sua madre e il corpo di Claudia che si afflosciava a terra, il cuore di Stiles che pompava sangue come un forsennato e il tintinnare del vetro che va in frantumi. Prima che potesse anche solo pensare di farlo, le sue braccia avvolsero il piccolo Ayham e lo tennero stretto a sé, mentre faceva scattare i canini verso sua madre, la sua Alpha.

I due Mannari si fronteggiarono, i volti deformati dalla semi-trasformazione. Stiles tremava, accucciolato tra le braccia del Beta, ma non pianse. Non emise nessun fiato. La tensione era così fitta che si poteva tagliare con un coltello.

E poi, inaspettatamente, una risata abbandonò le labbra della donna Ayham. Era bassa, roca, quasi isterica. I due Hale si voltarono subito per guardarla, mentre con movimenti lenti spostava i cocci di vetro e si rimetteva in piedi. Aveva piccoli tagli sulle nocche, però oltre a questo sembrava così felice che avrebbe potuto interpretare la Pasqua in persona.

Derek si ritramutò in umano, ma non accennò a lasciar andare Stiles. Studiò le due donne con fare guardingo, senza abbassare la guardia neanche quando sua madre fece sparire occhi rossi, zanne e artigli.

Claudia continuò a ridere, lo sguardo folle. Si piegò in avanti, le mani congiunte a preghiera strette tra le ginocchia, la bocca spalancata dall’ilarità. «È meraviglioso», disse, incoerentemente. «Davvero straordinario».

« _Cosa_ è straordinario?», sbottò Talia. «Che abbiamo visto, esattamente?».

Lei non rispose. Si staccò dalla parete e camminò verso Derek, le braccia sollevate per prendere Stiles; il Beta non si preoccupò neanche di nascondere il suo ringhio minaccioso. 

«Coraggio, Derek, sono sua madre».

« _Prima_ _spiega_ », ringhiò lui, facendo brillare gli occhi.

Claudia cercò aiuto in Talia, ma neanche lei volle saperne; aveva le braccia incrociate al petto e odorava di minaccia.

L’Ayham fece intercorrere lo sguardo tra i due, prima di sospirare e alzare le mani in segno di resa. «E va bene. Io-». La sua voce si spense per qualche secondo. Si portò le mani al volto, visibilmente emozionata. «È il suo potere, non capite? È- è _meraviglioso_ ».

«Il suo potere?», sussurrò Derek. Con delicatezza, fece allontanare il bambino dalla propria spalla per guardarlo in volto; Stiles ricambiò con occhi enormi e le sopracciglia inarcate, prima di sorridere arricciando il nasino.

«Esattamente. Deaton dice che sta imparando a controllarlo».

«Telecinesi?», chiese Talia.

« _Ipnosi_ », la corresse Claudia, quasi battendo le mani dalla contentezza. «Mi ha fatto fare un bel salto, eh?».

«Ipnosi? Come sarebbe a dire?».

«Riesce a far fare a chiunque quello che vuole, ecco come sarebbe a dire! Alan lo sta facendo esercitare con i gatti dello studio, l’ho visto con i miei occhi. Li fa miagolare a ritmo di “ _Eeny meeny miny moe_ ”».

Talia si lasciò cadere sul divano, a bocca aperta. «Quindi, prima- ti ha ordinato di _allontanarti_?».

«Esatto!», cinguettò lei.

«Oh», emise l’Alpha. «Be’, questo è interessante».

“Interessante” non era esattamente la parola che Derek stava pensando. Lui avrebbe detto più “cazzo”, oppure “merda”, perché il fatto che un individuo di due anni possa manovrare la tua mente e farti fare ciò che vuole senza che tu possa difenderti non è proprio da definirsi “interessante”. Comunque, si guardò bene dall’esprimere le sue considerazioni ad alta voce. Lasciò che Stiles gli carezzasse le guance leggermente ruvide ridacchiando con la sua voce argentina, e intanto analizzò l’interno delle sue iridi come se avesse potuto trovarci scritto dentro tutto ciò che desiderava sapere.

Talia e Claudia continuarono a parlare, lui rimase estraneo a tutto quanto. La sua testa stava navigando verso lidi che non avrebbe mai voluto esplorare, ma non riusciva a farne a meno. Posò Stiles a terra e il piccolo sgambettò a prendere il suo amato coniglietto di pezza, mentre lui saliva al piano di sopra per finire di prepararsi. 

“Non pensarci, non pensarci, concentrati su Jennifer, solo su Jennifer, è una serata speciale, non pensarci”. Ma a poco servì quella litania. Perché ora Derek non riusciva a non temere che tutto ciò che provava per il bambino – affetto, protezione, quasi _dipendenza_ – fosse finto, semplicemente e ignobilmente finto. Stiles l’aveva mai ipnotizzato, in quei due anni? Si era mai sentito strano, come se facesse qualcosa contro la sua volontà? Aveva mai sentito quell’odore frizzante di bruciato che aveva preceduto la dimostrazione di poco prima. Ora come ora non riusciva a ricordarlo.

Si aggrappò al lavandino del bagno, guardandosi negli occhi. Erano sempre stati verdi, ma ora se ci faceva caso scopriva che alcune parti erano spruzzate di ambra, lo stesso colore di quelli di Stiles. Erano parti piccole, quasi impossibili da vedere, eppure erano lì. Come se avesse passato così tanto tempo a guardare il bambino che ora una parte di lui fosse dentro sé.

Che pensiero ridicolo. Pensava a Stiles come pensava a una parte del proprio corpo, assurdo. C’era un limite all’affetto che si poteva provare per qualcuno, e Derek sentiva che quel limite stava incombendo come un’ombra severa. Non era il suo bambino. Non era proprio _suo_ , fine della discussione. Era il figlio di John e Claudia Stilinski, due persone distaccate dalla sua famiglia, unite a loro dal solo legame affettivo. Il piccolo non gli era niente, non gli apparteneva, quindi tutto quel trasporto doveva essere senz’altro a causa dell’ipnosi. Dopotutto, Stiles aveva sempre dato dimostrazione di preferirlo, no? Chi gli garantiva che non fosse proprio per questo, che lui lo stesse ipnotizzando da quando era nato proprio per averlo sempre con sé? Un gigantesco peluche che lo proteggeva e gli cambiava i pannolini e gli dava da mangiare.

Potente come una stilettata, il dolore al petto non si fece attendere e pulsò così forte da farlo chinare in due. Faceva male. Quel pensiero, che i suoi sentimenti non fossero reali, faceva male. Lui _voleva_ avere quel legame, davvero lo voleva. Non avrebbe saputo resistere se avesse scoperto che era stato tutto un inganno.

“Ma questa non è una prova?”.

Quella voce coscienziosa gli rimbombò nel cervello, come un’eco in una cattedrale. Corrugò le sopracciglia, riflettendo su quel concetto, cercando di non perdere il filo dei propri pensieri. Era vero, il suo dolore era una prova. Se fosse stato un inganno non ci sarebbe rimasto male, una volta “libero” dal potere di Stiles. Se fosse stato un inganno, si sarebbe risvegliato come da una trance e non avrebbe esitato a ringhiare contro l’Ayham imponendogli di non farlo più. Invece lui non voleva questo, non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Non avrebbe mai ringhiato contro Stiles. Immaginava che chiunque fosse costretto a far qualcosa non l’avrebbe presa bene, sia che fosse qualcosa di piacevole sia che non lo fosse. A nessuno piacciono le imposizioni. Eppure ora eccolo lì, il grande e grosso Derek Hale, a soffrire pensando che un bambino minuscolo quanto un soldo di cacio potesse aver finto il loro affetto. Questa era la prova delle prove.

Derek uscì quella sera, ma uscì da solo. La presenza di Jennifer al suo fianco fu solamente una forma alla periferia della sua visuale, un sussurro lontano in mezzo a tante altre voci più alte. Derek uscì e bevve e mangiò, rise e parlò, ma non fu davvero _lì_.

Non sapeva – e non l’avrebbe saputo per molti anni ancora – di essere già spacciato.

  


Marjorie avrebbe dovuto prendere l’aereo alle cinque in punto del pomeriggio. Aveva lasciato una marea di post-it per tutta la casa con su scritto quell’appunto, e l’aveva fatto dal lunedì precedente alla sua partenza. Benché fosse una creatura molto paziente e tranquilla, spesso tendeva a diventare ansiosa. I membri del Branco lo sapevano bene, ma ciò non fece loro desiderare meno di prenderla per il collo e tirarglielo come fosse una gallina.

Quell’ultima settimana di permanenza fu da _incubo_ , almeno per Derek. Le sue sorelle si erano messe in testa di scattare foto in ogni momento della giornata per conservare tutti i ricordi insieme al Cigno, perché chissà quando l’avrebbero rivista e bla bla bla. Laura non faceva che sospirare malinconicamente, parlare di rimpatriate al Ringraziamento e ad Halloween e a Natale, e tutto ciò era semplicemente da brivido.

Gli ultimi tre giorni occorsero di un lavoro extra da parte di tutti per aiutare Marjorie a fare i bagagli. Il suo guardaroba, da quando era tornata, si era arricchito di almeno una quarantina di capi, il che era un problema perché – per quanto enormi – le sue due valigie non avrebbero potuto ospitare neanche uno spillo in più. Ma alla fine riuscirono ad impacchettare tutto e, l’ultima domenica, per festeggiare – in realtà per dare un bell’addio a Marjorie, ma Derek resistette coraggiosamente all’impulso di indossare cappello e trombetta – prepararono una cena a base di stuzzichini sfiziosi e montarono delle casse nella sala per diffondere una gran varietà di canzoni indie.

Derek non aveva il minimo dubbio che sarebbe stato lui il prescelto per portare la _gallina_ all’aeroporto, non fece neanche troppe storie a riguardo; era ben felice di accompagnarla personalmente, vederla andarsene con i propri occhi. Era una soddisfazione cui non avrebbe mai rinunciato. L’unico problema fu costituito dal viaggio in macchina: dal momento che l’aeroporto più vicino si trovava ad Hill Valley, il tragitto avrebbe impiegato almeno un’ora, traffico escluso.

Furono i minuti più interminabili e disagevoli della sua vita. Parlarono poco, per lo più riguardo il tempo e le nuvole e le macchine “vecchia scuola” che come resistevano loro nessun’altra mai, e quando finalmente Marjie si imbarcò per il volo di Seattle, Derek si sentì libero di poter sorridere radiosamente e tornare a respirare.

Per il ritorno decise di prendersela comoda e guidare con calma, senza spingere sull’acceleratore come aveva fatto poco prima. Viaggiò con i finestrini abbassati, gli occhiali scuri a schermarlo dal sole ancora alto delle cinque, le canzoni dei film d’animazione Disney a risuonare nell’abitacolo – le preferite di Stiles.

Erano le sei e un quarto quando raggiunse Beacon Hills. Il suo cuore aveva già cominciato a tremare una volta superata Bondurne, dieci miglia prima di uscire dall’autostrada 98, senza una particolare ragione che lo giustificasse. Era stato solo un momento, come un pugno nello stomaco che gli aveva mozzato il respiro, ma non ci si era soffermato granché.

Ora, in prossimità della riserva, quel tremore tornò. C’era troppo silenzio, era ancora troppo lontano da casa per sentire i cuori e le voci dei suoi parenti. Era una sensazione orribile, soprattutto per il contrasto con l’allegria di poco prima. Derek spense la radio, tappando così la bocca a Timon e Pumbaa, e tese le orecchie per ascoltare ogni più piccolo suono.

Non avvertì niente. Era come se le sue orecchie si rifiutassero di collaborare.

Poi, l’odore del fumo.

Il suo piede premette sull’acceleratore fin quasi a sfondarlo; la Camaro sfrecciò e imboccò il sentiero di terra battuta in mezzo al bosco. C’era fumo nell’aria, gli animali stavano scappando, lo sentiva bene. Strinse i denti e la presa sul volante divenne una morsa, lo sterzo scricchiolò e le sue dita vi lasciarono solchi profondi. Qualcuno urlava. C’erano schiocchi e crepitii, risuonavano ordini, lamenti di paura e dolore.

La Camaro era troppo lenta. Derek inchiodò di colpo e scese dall’auto per proseguire a piedi, correndo alla velocità del Lupo. Era successo qualcosa di grave, lo sentiva, era evidente. Un ruggito gli abbandonò la gola e rimbombò per tutto il bosco, ma quello di sua madre non rispose come avrebbe dovuto fare normalmente. Il panico lo invase.

Si ritrovò nello spiazzo dove c’era la villa e la sua vista si riempì delle camionette dei pompieri, che correvano a destra e sinistra con gli idranti per tentare di fare qualcosa. Dovevano essere una ventina di uomini, i volti sudati e sporchi di cenere. Stavano facendo del loro meglio. Ma era tutto inutile.

La sua casa era completamente avvolta dalle fiamme.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

**4**

**Sleep now, and dream of the ones who came before.**

 

 

 

Il suolo divenne instabile sotto i piedi di Derek. Rimase lì, fermo tra i pompieri, ad osservare come il fuoco divampasse fuori e dentro casa sua, divorando le mura e le finestre e tutto quanto fosse circoscritto alla villa. Si sentì incredulo e stordito, e l’istante d’esitazione parve protrarsi all’infinito.

Poi, si lanciò a capofitto verso l’incendio.

«Ferma, ragazzo! È troppo tardi!».

Tre pompieri lo afferrarono per le braccia e il busto, tentando di bloccarlo. Uno di loro continuava a ripetergli quelle parole, quelle terribili parole. “È troppo tardi”.

Si lasciò andare ad un ruggito che risuonò dal suo petto fino al cielo rosso sangue. «Lasciatemi andare!», gridò.

Gli uomini cercarono di tenerlo fermo, ma non poterono niente contro la furia del suo Lupo; riuscì a liberarsi, ruggendo ancora, gli occhi blu e i denti scoperti, reso folle da paura e dolore.

Sentì il calore delle fiamme bruciargli il volto e le braccia. Provò a sfondare la parete esterna con spallate continue, ma non ci riuscì: era come se un incantesimo la rendesse impenetrabile alla sua forza. Si lasciò andare ad un urlo di rabbia e frustrazione, tentando ancora e ancora. Doveva entrare, doveva salvarli prima che fosse troppo tardi. Il fuoco sibilava nelle sue orecchie, copriva gli altri rumori, le urla dei pompieri, tutto quanto. Una finestra, quella del soggiorno, esplose in mille pezzi e le schegge di vetro schizzarono come proiettili in ogni direzione. Derek la raggiunse e fu come trovarsi davanti alle porte dell’inferno: sentì il volto bruciare, gli occhi lacrimare, il naso pieno della puzza di fumo. Provò a scavalcare il davanzale e introdursi in casa, ma qualcosa lo _bloccava_. Non erano né le mani dei pompieri né qualunque altra cosa solida, era come-

Sorbo. C’era del sorbo a circondare la villa. Lo guardò con orrore, gli occhi spalancati, il sapore metallico del panico sulla lingua. Allora non era stato un incidente. Qualcuno l’aveva premeditato, doveva aver aspettato il momento buono per intrappolarli.

Derek si affacciò dalla finestra esplosa per vedere l’interno della sua casa. Era tutto incandescente, come il cuore di un falò. Il divano era ormai solo un ammasso di lingue di fuoco, le sedie erano state divorate, il lampadario di cristallo brillava come un diamante colpito dalla luce del sole. E poi, tra tutta quella devastazione, la vide. Era riversa a terra, sembrava un mucchio di stracci, ed era carbonizzata come un qualsiasi pezzo di legno. I capelli erano diventati un groviglio bruciato, parevano lana d’acciaio, ma gli occhi ancora spalancati fissavano il soffitto con un’espressione _pacifica_.

Kate Argent era morta con il sorriso dipinto sulle labbra scarnificate.

Derek sentì il terreno tornare instabile sotto i suoi piedi. Una vertigine potente gli fece perdere l’equilibrio e si ritrovò carponi a terra, fissando il cerchio di sorbo accanto alle punte delle sue dita. “Con il fuoco e nel fuoco”. 

 

 

I pompieri riuscirono a domare l’incendio solo un’ora dopo. Quando l’ultima lingua di fuoco fu spenta, della casa non rimanevano altro che detriti e resti umani.

Provarono a far salire Derek su un’ambulanza per portarlo in ospedale, ma lui rifiutò ogni tentativo di persuasione. Aveva solo qualche leggera ustione sulla spalla sinistra, roba che sarebbe guarita a breve; lasciò che lo medicassero più che altro per mantenere un qualche barlume di normalità. Si fece manovrare come meglio credevano, spostare, toccare, senza avere piena coscienza di se stesso e del proprio corpo. Era vuoto. Stordito. Un morto vivente.

Il sole era quasi del tutto calato dietro l’orizzonte. Volute di fumo si innalzavano in cielo in spirali ampie e nere. C’era l’odore insopportabile della carne bruciata che dava il voltastomaco, ma a Derek non importava. Doveva vedere. Doveva vedere con i suoi occhi.

A seguito dei suoi tentativi di penetrare in casa, la sua maglietta si era carbonizzata fino a diventare inutilizzabile. Il capo dei vigili gli aveva prestato una casacca che lui aveva indossato automaticamente. Con quella addosso, si avvicinò ai resti di quella che era stata una dimora felice, muovendosi come un fantasma che infesta un castello in rovina.

Non poteva ancora superare la barriera. Il sorbo era una delle poche cose che il fuoco non aveva alterato, come alcune mura che continuavano coraggiosamente a sorreggere il tetto mezzo divorato. Erano esplose altre finestre, alcune travi della soffitta avevano sfondato i piani superiori fino a spuntare al piano terra. Il bel lampadario di cristallo era ormai solo un ricordo, i cui cocci brillavano tra la fuliggine come gocce di rugiada. Del corpo di Kate Argent ora non si poteva più riconoscere nulla, era solo uno scheletro accartocciato su se stesso. Derek la fissò senza provare niente.

La scientifica sarebbe arrivata di lì a poco. Ben presto, avrebbero impedito persino a lui di avvicinarsi. Aveva poco tempo per osservare tutto; sentiva di doverlo fare. Era una smania che, pian piano, si stava riassopendo sotto lo spesso strato di shock. Un modo di farsi del male, di _punirsi_ , perché lui era sopravvissuto invece di essere con loro. Non li aveva neanche salutati. L’ultima cosa che aveva detto a Laura era stato un «Chiudi il becco» svogliato, perché lei piagnucolava per la partenza di Marjorie.

Derek si fermò davanti la finestra che dava sulla cucina. Anche lì il mobilio era stato distrutto, tranne il ripiano in marmo che, a parte qualche crepa, sembrava aver resistito egregiamente. Sopra esso c’erano i resti ormai sciolti di una scodella di plastica e un cucchiaio e, poco più in là, Derek riuscì a distinguere la forma del coniglietto di pezza di Stiles.

Fu quello che lo fece risvegliare dal torpore. Le lacrime salirono ai suoi occhi sgranati e scorsero senza alcun freno mischiandosi nella barba scura, lambendogli le labbra schiuse in un gemito di dolore. Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, stringendosi il busto tra le braccia, e si chinò fino a sfiorare con la fronte il terreno bruciato. Ringhiò, affondò le unghie nei palmi delle mani, fece violenza su se stesso per impedirsi di pensare, ma fu tutto inutile: le immagini di Stiles, del piccolo Stiles che gli sorrideva arricciando il naso, erano impresse a fuoco nella sua mente e si frapponevano ai volti dei suoi familiari, di John e Claudia, ferendolo come coltelli affondati nella gola.

L’orrore era tale e il pianto così disperato che i conati lo sorpresero senza che potesse far nulla per controllarsi; rigettò tutto il contenuto del suo stomaco fino a che non rimase che acido, e anche allora rimase piegato in due a sfogarsi e tossire e lacrimare incontrollabilmente. Quando finì, non si diede neanche pena di risollevarsi in piedi. Strisciò semplicemente sull’erba secca e ingiallita, allontanandosi dalla finestra per stendersi sotto il cielo stellato.

Perse il senso del tempo, dello spazio, di se stesso. Alcuni uomini provarono a sollevarlo da terra, ma lui si mise a urlare così forte da farli allontanare come gatti spaventati. Voleva solo restare lì, solo, a morire.

Non sapeva quanto fosse passato quando ricominciò a piangere. Questa volta non si scosse, non singhiozzò né tremò. Erano solo lacrime che scorrevano agli angoli dei suoi occhi, fino alle tempie e ai capelli. Gli pareva quasi di poter sentire il buon odore di Stiles nella brezza notturna. Era un profumo così dolce, come i fiori di campo che spuntavano lì intorno i primi giorni di primavera.

Avrebbe dovuto prendere il coniglietto, si ritrovò a pensare, quasi delirante. Sì, doveva prenderlo, perché come avrebbe fatto Stiles durante le notti buie? Ormai erano inseparabili. Avrebbe avuto gli incubi, senza.

Si rialzò, barcollante, deciso a superare in qualche modo la barriera per prendere il pupazzo. Una voce lontana pronunciò il suo nome, ma lui la ignorò. “Lasciatemi in pace”, pensò. “Ho da fare”. C’erano gli uomini della scientifica e pattuglie della polizia, tutti colleghi di John e suo padre. Qualcuno aveva gli occhi gonfi ed emanava angoscia, altri erano così concentrati da sembrare robot. Derek li osservò distrattamente mentre si muovevano in casa sua, non aveva la forza di ringhiar loro contro. Doveva cercare un qualunque varco che gli permettesse di-

«Derek!».

La voce ora era proprio alle sue spalle. Una mano calda, ferma, si posò sulla sua spalla fasciata e lui si voltò lentamente, come in trance, gli occhi gonfi e spiritati.

Era Alan Deaton. Gli parve strano che, dopo tutto ciò che era successo, egli potesse esistere ancora. I suoi occhi scuri erano colmi d’allarme e incredulità. Fece per parlare, ma dalla sua bocca non uscì nulla al di fuori di un respiro spezzato, mentre spostava il capo oltre il volto del ragazzo per guardare ciò che un tempo era stata una villa magnifica.

Derek non sapeva esattamente perché, ma si ritrovò a pensare a suo padre. Di certo lui avrebbe saputo cosa fare, come comportarsi. Quel pensiero lo fece sentire talmente solo, talmente indifeso, che desiderò poter ricevere un conforto dal medico. Cosa che normalmente non avrebbe mai fatto.

«Sono-». La sua voce si spense prima ancora di riuscire a parlare. Si asciugò in fretta una lacrima con il dorso del pollice, inspirando profondamente. Era stanco di piangere. Non l’avrebbe più fatto, basta.   

«Com’è successo?», sussurrò Deaton.

Derek scosse la testa. Aveva un’idea di come potesse essere successo, ma non voleva parlarne. Non ora. Non con tutto il dolore che sentiva.

Il profumo di Stiles tornò a lambirlo come una carezza. Che mente crudele, la sua, che gli giocava scherzi così meschini. Sembrava quasi che- che provenisse dalla macchina del druido.

La brezza si alzò e il profumo divenne più intenso. Lo colpì in pieno viso, come una secchiata d’acqua gelida, facendolo annaspare.

«Stiles», disse.

«Continua a chiedere di sua madre, io-».

Derek non rimase per sentire la continuazione. Stiles era vivo. Era _lì._ Il cuore accelerò così bruscamente che, se fosse stato umano, avrebbe sicuramente avuto un infarto. Pulsava con dolore, lo stesso dolce dolore che sentiva sempre quando si trattava del bambino. Corse alla macchina. Non osava sperare, non voleva illudersi, ma era come se il suo corpo sapesse la verità prima ancora della sua mente. Spalancò lo sportello quasi strappandolo dal resto della vettura, e il visetto pallido di Stiles, lievemente atterrito, gli restituì uno sguardo sorpreso.

Ancora una volta, Derek si accasciò a terra. Aveva promesso a se stesso che non lo avrebbe fatto più, ma non poté impedirselo. Con dita tremanti slacciò l’imbracatura del seggiolino e liberò il piccolo per abbracciarlo forte, i singhiozzi che non finivano di scuoterlo. Sentì le piccole mani soffici e delicate che gli davano colpetti sulla spalla, proprio come i grandi facevano con Stiles quando piangeva, e la sua vocina risuonò lieve e timida come il pigolio di un pulcino. «Dedek, non piaggere».

Derek emise un «Oh» stanco, quasi sussurrato, ma non si rialzò. Rimase lì, inginocchiato, dondolandosi con Stiles stretto al petto, e chiese perdono. Perdono per non essere riuscito a salvare nessuno e perdono perché, nonostante tutto, il suo cuore provò un barlume di sollievo immeritato.

 

 

Secondo la ricostruzione ufficiale, Kate Argent ebbe tutto il tempo di riempire casa Hale di liquido infiammabile, probabilmente dopo aver sedato gli abitanti di casa e averli rinchiusi nella cantina. Derek pensava che la realtà corrispondesse solo al 95%: i suoi cari non erano stati affatto addormentati. Avevano mantenuto coscienza fino all’ultimo istante.

La notizia dell’incendio non si fermò soltanto alla cittadina di Beacon Hills; superò i confini della California, strisciò nelle foreste, penetrò i laghi, sorvolò i cieli e scosse come un tuono tutto il mondo sovrannaturale, portando con sé shock e incredulità. Talia Hale, una delle Alpha più anziane d’America, era morta. Era la fine di un’era.

Derek avrebbe voluto sfuggire ai funerali solo per evitare l’ipocrisia della gente. Non voleva starsene lì, solo tra tutti quegli sconosciuti, a sentirsi rimbalzare addosso commenti a mezza voce e occhiate incuriosite, come se tutti si aspettassero di vederlo crollare da un momento all’altro. Era sempre così, in queste circostanze: si teneva d’occhio i parenti, come in attesa di uno spettacolo, il macabro festival del dolore. Se solo avesse avuto un po’ di forza in più, avrebbe ucciso tutti quanti.

Invece, andò. Lo doveva a tutti i suoi cari. Non li aveva salutati.

C’erano sei bare lucide al centro di una folla che contava centinaia di persone. Doveva essere accorsa tutta la città. Da qualche parte, mescolati tra tutta quella folla, si potevano scorgere in alta uniforme gli agenti del dipartimento di polizia per dare un ultimo saluto ai due vicesceriffi, John e suo padre. C’erano anche un mucchio di ragazzini del liceo, probabilmente compagni di scuola di Cora. Imbracciavano cartelloni e pupazzetti e stavano singhiozzando tenendosi abbracciati.

Derek strinse forte i denti, guardando in alto. Non avrebbe pianto davanti a tutta quella gente. Non importava quanto male facesse, quanto doloroso fosse pensare ai nomi dei membri della sua famiglia. Inghiottì coraggiosamente il groppo in gola e si estraniò da tutto e tutti, pensando al piccolo Stiles che lo stava aspettando all’orfanotrofio.

Derek non aveva avuto cuore di spiegargli cosa fosse successo ai suoi genitori. Probabilmente non l’avrebbe avuto mai, perché la verità è che non aveva la forza neanche lui stesso di elaborare il lutto. Sarebbe sempre stato uno shock, un pensiero improvviso che ti fa piegare in due quando credi di stare bene, che ti fa spalancare gli occhi quando credi di aver finalmente preso sonno. Stiles era ancora troppo piccolo per affrontare tutto quello. Egoisticamente, Derek sperava che avrebbe dimenticato crescendo. Che un giorno, semplicemente, avrebbe smesso di chiedere “dove sono mamma e papà” e avrebbe accettato la vita così com’era. Ma sapeva che non sarebbe successo, e che era meschino anche solo osare desiderarlo.

Aveva solo una certezza, in ciò che restava della sua vita ridotta a brandelli: quella che lui e il bambino dovessero vivere insieme, a qualunque costo. Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di portarglielo via. Gli assistenti sociali gliel’avevano tolto dalle braccia quasi subito, con la fredda crudeltà di chi non ha tempo per pensare ai sentimenti altrui perché troppo concentrato a credere di agire nel giusto. Deaton gli aveva suggerito di mantenere la calma, mostrarsi padrone delle sue emozioni e riflettere su un’eventuale richiesta di adozione: credeva di avere buone probabilità di ottenerla dal momento che, secondo i documenti falsificati da un vecchio amico di famiglia, gli Hale e gli Stilinski risultavano cugini carnali. Forse quella cosa poteva giocare a suo vantaggio, soprattutto per la reazione disperata che aveva avuto Stiles quando l’avevano portato via.

La musica commemorativa si innalzò in aria, leggera e pesante al tempo stesso. Derek osservò le foglie delle querce sopra di lui muoversi lievi, sospinte dal vento caldo profumato di fiori. Erano di tante specie diverse, ma soprattutto primeggiavano le camelie. Laura avrebbe apprezzato particolarmente.

Fece di tutto per non guardare le sei bare. Si concentrò piuttosto su un tizio basso che sembrava una talpa e che lo stava osservando con particolare insistenza. Non sembrava tanto rammaricato, quanto _attento_ : dietro i piccoli occhialetti rettangolari brillavano due occhi scaltri da roditore, lucidi quasi quanto la pelata che, colpita dalla luce del sole, pareva una sfera da chiromanti.

Malgrado tutto, a quel pensiero Derek stese debolmente un angolo delle labbra. Al suo fianco, Marjorie tirò su col naso prima di soffiarselo con un fazzoletto di carta profumato. Lei e il suo Stormo erano tornati indietro per ossequiare la famiglia Hale. Non l’aveva mai vista in quelle condizioni e, francamente, si ritrovò a rimpiangere la vecchia Marjie imperturbabile.

Alla fine della funzione, Derek aveva ancora gli occhi asciutti, ma la sua gola era così serrata che praticamente aveva smesso di respirare. Le bare inondate di fiori furono calate una dopo l’altra nei rispettivi loculi e, quando infine la folla si diradò, lui poté sentirsi libero di poggiarsi contro il tronco di un albero e tentare di riprendere fiato.

Non avrebbe tenuto nessuna veglia funebre. Non perché mancasse la disponibilità – Deaton si era offerto di dargli asilo e preparare tutto quanto –, semplicemente era stanco di ricevere strette di mano e condoglianze. Come se servissero a qualcosa. Aveva sempre detestato queste usanze.

Persino i Cigni si resero conto che non era un buon momento per avvicinarsi. La sua maschera stava per crollare, ormai mancava poco, non aveva bisogno di spettatori che assistessero alla sua disfatta. Allentò il nodo della cravatta, come se servisse a qualcosa, desiderando ardentemente un letto dove chiudere gli occhi per i giorni a venire.

Non gli era rimasta più neanche la vendetta, perché Kate era morta e i gestori di Eichen House erano indagati dai Mastini Infernali, le autorità più illustri del loro mondo. Non gli restava nient’altro se non Stiles, ed era un pensiero confortante e pericoloso insieme: sentiva che la sua dipendenza per il piccolo sarebbe cresciuta in maniera esponenziale, ora che rappresentava davvero l’unico appiglio alla sua famiglia.

Era così dolce, quel bambino. Così innocente. Non era giusto che avesse perso i genitori così in fretta, senza aver avuto il tempo di conoscerli come si deve e scoprire che persone meravigliose fossero. Derek avrebbe per sempre sentito la mancanza dei suoi, ma almeno aveva potuto godere del loro calore e affetto per ventidue anni. Stiles invece solo per due. Era un pensiero che gli faceva provare una pena infinita.

Quando infine si staccò dall’albero, il cimitero si era quasi del tutto svuotato. I pochi ancora presenti erano fermi a pregare dinanzi le lapidi dei propri cari, ma Derek lasciò che un volto in particolare catturasse la sua attenzione. Era il tizio di poco prima, quello che sembrava un roditore. Aveva ancora quell’espressione attenta.

Derek irrigidì le spalle, fronteggiandolo apertamente. Si sentiva ostile in una maniera immotivata. “Sii educato”, risuonò una voce nella sua testa, dolorosamente simile a quella di sua madre.

Lo sconosciuto cominciò ad avanzare nella sua direzione. Indossava un completo nero dal taglio raffinato, si vedeva che fosse stato fatto su misura. La cravatta al collo era semplice, anonima, ma ai polsini brillavano due gemelli dall’aspetto prezioso.

«Derek Hale», disse. Aveva una voce sorprendentemente bella. «Vorrei porgerti le mie più sentite condoglianze». Stese una mano in avanti, in un atteggiamento impettito e professionale.

Derek gliela strinse con riluttanza, lasciandola subito dopo. «Grazie», replicò, la mascella rigida come una tagliola pronta a scattare. 

«Vorrei saper esprimere a parole il cordoglio che ho provato alla tragica notizia», continuò il tipo. Il suo cuore aveva un battito regolare, quindi doveva essere sincero. Oppure molto bravo a mentire.

«Mi creda, è l’ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno al momento», ribatté Derek.

«Naturalmente, capisco. Pensavo solo che sarebbe stato necessario presentarmi. Mi chiamo Aaron Morris».

«E perché ha pensato che fosse necessario?».

Aaron Morris sistemò gli occhialetti sul piccolo naso appuntito, prima di continuare a parlare. «Perché sono un avvocato, e i testamenti dei signori Hale e dei signori Stilinski sono custoditi negli archivi del mio ufficio».   
           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
